Unexpected Love
by L4N498
Summary: If the person you loved was about to get shot what would you do? Lexi pushes him out of the way and gets shot instead. Lexi is 17 years old and is marrying a vampire to stop the fighting between vampires and vampire hunters. The first few chapters are really crappy but I think they get better as they go. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples I know this is like a super short first chapter, but please keep reading they get longer. I think they also get a little better! :D**

Its been 75 years since vampires took over Earth, most humans have accepted the fact that these mythical creatures exist, but some of them refuse to accept that fact and still fight aganist them.

Ever since the vampires took over earth things have been really weird in my family not that I remember a time when there weren't vampires, but still... I mean dads always out training with the RR (Return to Reality ) his "elite group of vampire hunters" moms always in the weapons lab creating new weapons to fight against the vampires, James is at college so I now have to do school alone. I think its crazy to try and defeat vampires. I've grown up with vampires all my life !

Alexandra its time to eat please come down.

Well I guess I have to go mom's calling me down to eat. Lexi turned of her computer where she kept her journal and quickly ran downstairs and gasped when she saw James standing at the table "Jamie Landen what on earth are you doing here ?" gasped Lexi as she gave him a bear hug. Jamie laughed and said " you think I would miss my little sisters 17th birthday for a college exam ? "

Lexi giggled and said " Aww thanks big brother " then Jamie turned to their mother and asked her "where's dad ?" Mrs. Landen said " your father had a mission to go on he'll be back tomorrow, let's eat". "Quick Lexi make a wish and blow out the candles!" said Jamie, then Mrs. Landen said " what did you wish for Honey?" Lexi giggled and said " if I say it won't come true"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright men " Mark Landen whispered as they crouched in the bushes behind an impressive looking mansion "we're at the..." Mark didn't get to finish his sentence as a group of vampires attacked the RR. "Cap'n help" screamed Ren, a 20 year old vampire hunter who was on his first mission. Mark turned around to see Ren surronded by vampires that were closing in on him, Captain " I think we were setup" said Rick, Mark's right hand man. " Ya think, what gave you that idea, the fact that we're surrounded by vampires, or the fact that we're seriously out numbered ? " Mark said sarcastically as he ducked to avoid the metal pole that was flying towards his head. Then suddenly his vision became blurry, and everything blacked out.

"Mark, why are you home so early? " Gasped Mary Landen, otherwise known as Mom. Mark sighed and said " Mary we need to talk this is very serious, and its not good" said Mark. Mary said " Alright but be quick I have to make breakfast for Lexi then head over to the lab for work". Mark looked at his wife and said " Honey we're not going to need that lab anymore" as he remembered what happened the night before when he woke up with his hands behind his back and his feet tied to the legs of his chair.

" Mr. Landen I'm so sorry this happened I told my men to escort you into the mansion not hit you in the head to knock you out " said a deep voice somewhere from in the shadows, " my name is Finn I am the leader of the vampires". Mark said " it is not a pleasure to meet you, instead of beating around the bush why don't we get down to business, I know you didn't setup that ambush just to knock me out bring me into your house tie me to a chair just to introduce yourself and say hi ", Finn laughed and said " very observant Mr. Landen, what I want to talk to you about is vampire hunting, I don't know why you want to hunt us and kill us when we come in peace". " Peace? " snorted Mark as he laughed " don't make me laugh you took over our planet, and you suck blood from people" , Finn sighed and said " yes there are some vampires out there who do suck blood from innocent people, but most of us do not we suck blood from only criminals, but lets get back to why I actually brought you here, you have been killing off vampires left and right, and I can't let this go on any longer my only choices are to throw you and your vampire hunters into prison with your family, or your daughter can marry Terrence Quinton, those are your options, I'm sorry it had to come to this but you left me no choice you have two hours to decide. "

Mary's eyes grew wide as she listened to her husband tell her that he had chosen to send their daughter to the home of Terrence Quinton, the vampire who was the ruler over the Western Providence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi to anybody and everybody that's out there reading this story. I know the writing isn't that good because I've never been a pro at writing I have lots of ideas in my head but, I just can't get them onto paper (screen) so thanks to whoevers reading this -The masked Lady**

"Are you out of your mind, how could you let your own daughter to marry a vampire?! " yelled Lexi as she stood at the bottom of the stairs her eyes flaming. "What on earth is going on out here?" yawned Jamie as he shuffled down the stairs wiping sleep from his eyes, "Dad sold me off to keep his beloved RR out of prison that's what happened" snarled Lexi as she glared at her father. "Um I don't know if you noticed or not but I think Mom just fainted " said Jamie as he pointed towards the couch where she had passed out from shock.

Three hours later Lexi was sitting on a chair glaring at her parents finally she said " so you want me to go marry Terrence Quinton to keep the RR and their families out of prison? " Mark sighed and said " that's right sweetie I just couldn't let the RR and their families... and** my family **go to prison I'm really sorry you have to marry a vampire. " Lexi sat staring at her father for sometime before she said " do you really think I care that I'm going to marry a vampire? what I care about is the fact that you seem to care more about the RR and your stupid hunts then the fact that you forgot yesterday was my 17th birthday I care about the fact that you and mom seem to enjoy hunting vampires or, making weapons to kill vampires more then spending time with your family. " Mary gasped and said " Oh Honey that's not true we love you more then anything we simply want to keep you safe! " Lexi sighed " I know its just hard for me to take all this in I mean just last night Anna and I were trying to figure out where to go shopping today. " "Hey I think somebodys at the door" said Jamie "ugh I bet that's the vamps here to pick me up"I'll get the door" said Jamie as he quickly got up and walked towards the front door taking a deep breath he opened the door and saw a several men dressed in black suit standing the front porch. "Hi can I help you? " asked Jamie as he stared at all the men on the front porch. "My name is Rowan I'm Terrence Quinton's assistant and I'm looking for Alexandra Landen." Lexi groaned and said " couldn't you have atleast had the decency to come after lunch so we could all get used to the fact that I'm leaving home and getting married. "


	4. Chapter 4

**My longest chapter yet! :)**

Terrence groaned as he looked out the window and saw a shiny black car driving up the driveway he could tell by the flags on the front of the car that it was Finn he hadn't seen Finn since the day that Kirsten died. "Hello Terrence I haven't seen you in awhile " said Finn as he walked through the office door and sat down in a brown leather chair. "What are you doing here Finn ? " asked Terrence as he glared at Finn "actually I came to tell you that I kind of used you to make a deal with a vampire hunter." Terrence stared at Finn for a long time and when he finally spoke it was in very low voice that made shivers run up your spine " you used me to make a deal with a vampire hunter, it wasn't enough that you took away Kirsten now you are using me to make deals with vampire hunters ?" Finn gave a dark and sinister laugh and said " your still blaming me for the loss of your fiancee ? I thought I told you that I didn't have anything to do with her death just because she chose you over me does not mean I would go so far as to have her killed by vampire hunters, oh and did I forger to mention what the deal was ? You are going to marry Alexandra Landen the daughter the RR's leader Mark Landen. " Terrence stared at Finn in shock as he told him that he had used him to make peace with the RR and, that to make peace he had arranged for him to get married finally Terrence said in a low voice that was deathly calm " I never really hated you until now Finn but, now for all I care you can go to hell. I'll marry this Alexandra girl but its not for you its for all the other vampires out there who are innocent."

Lexi stared at the reflection in the mirror and groaned, her amethyst eyes that were usually bright and clear word red and misty from crying and her long dark brown hair looked as though a hurricane had just moved in. Mary slowly climbed the stairs that led to her daughters room and knocked on her door and asked "Lexi can I come in ? " Lexi groaned "sure mom but, I gotta get a shower real quick my hair looks awful. " Mary smiled and said " I'm going to pack your bags so when you get out of the shower you can eat and leave ok? Oh and your father is making breakfast ." "Thanks Mom your the best " grinned Lexi as she she walked into the bathroom but, when the bathroom door closed the smile on her face slowly dissapeared and she started crying quietly so they wouldn't here her. Thirty minutes later Lexi stepped out of the shower determined to make the best of this odd situation. " Lexi it's time to eat " shouted Jamie from the bottom of the stairs. "Ugh ok I'll be there in a second " said Lexi as she brushed on some mascara and, quickly slipped into a light green dress with spaghetti straps. "Lexi come downstairs right now! " shouted Mark as he stood in front of the stove flipping pancakes " I'm coming I'm coming " muttered Lexi as she slipped on some brown sandals and walked downstairs. Mary, Mark and Jamie, stood on the front porch watching as Rowan and his men loaded Lexi's suitcases into the car. "I'm so sorry you have to do this " whispered Mark as he hugged Lexi goodbye Lexi smiled and said " don't worry guys I'll figure this out since it is kind of my fault this happened. Last night while I was blowing out the candles on my birthday cake I kind of wished you and Mom would quit hunting vampires and making weapons. " " Your wish actually came true ? " said Jamie his eyes nearly popping out. "Yep so don't worry about me I seem to have luck on my side" laughed Lexi as she got in the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried to add in more details in this chapter hope its ok and I've read a bunch of stories on here that have the main characters as soulmates... should Lexi and Terry be soulmates? Anyways on with the chapter !**

**- the masked lady :)**

Lexi looked out the window and tried not to cry as she thought about what had happened the last few hours. Suddenly her phone started ringing looking down she it was a call from her bestfriend Anna sighing she picked up the phone and said " Hey Anna what's up ?" " Oh not much just trying to figure out what to wear when we go shopping today " laughed Anna as she stood in front of a mirror holding up a dress to see how it looked. " I don't think we're going to be able to go shopping today " stuttered Lexi as she tried to keep the tears from falling. Anna sat on her bed in shock as Lexi told her what had happened the past few hours. " I'm so sorry Lexi I don't know what to say " sobbed Anna as Lexi finished her story "Anna don't cry its not your fault and there's nothing we can do about " said Lexi while she looked out the window watching the scenery change from the peaceful countryside to the chaotic city and back to the countryside. " Hey listen Anna I gotta go I'll call you later ok? " said Lexi as the car began to slow to a stop in front of an impressive metal gate.

"Ms. Landen we're here said Rowan as he opened Lexi's door " thank you" said Lexi as she stood looking around at what would be her new home. "Ms. Landen I think we should go in the house" said Rowan as he watched her staring at her new surroundings. Lexi looked around one last time before saying "ok and by the way please call me Lexi " Rowan stared at her for a second before saying "I couldn't it wouldn't be right" Lexi narrowed her eyes and frowned " whatever but don't call me Ms. Landen call me Ms. Lexi if you have to."

Terrence stood on the balcony watching Lexi as she looked around he saw how her eyes narrowed at Rowan when he refused to call her Lexi and laughed Rowan was never good around women he always got nervous and stuttered or blushed. "This way Ms. L-Lexi" stammered Rowan as he showed Lexi to the front door. Lexi giggled when she saw Rowan stammering " see it wasn't that hard was it" smirked Lexi as she walked by him into the house only to run into the hottest guy she had ever seen. Lexi stared at the hot stranger in front of her, he had dark green eyes with shaggy light brown hair he was in a a blue dress shirt with blue jeans. He is so HOT ! Lexi thought to herself as she continued to stare at the guy in front of her. "Um is there a problem" said Rowan as he tried to get her to stop staring at Terrence. "What ? Oh no uhh I'm fine" stammered Lexi as she tried not to blush "Hello my name is Terrence" said Terrence. " I-I'm Alexandra" stammered Lexi. "Rachel show Lexi to her room" said Terrence as he started to turn away he seemed to change his mind and said " actually Rachel I'll show her to her room myself."

"What's your favorite color? " asked Terrence as they climbed the stairs to the third floor "purple, why?" asked Lexi as she quickly ran up the stairs to catch up to him. "Because I need to know what room to give you " said Terrence as he stopped in front of a door "this will be your room for now so you can rearrange the furniture and stuff however you want." Lexi slowly opened the door and walked into the most beautiful room she had ever seen the walls were a light purple, the king size bed was covered in a white silk comforter with little designs embroidered on the sides there was a huge flat screen tv in front of a brown leather couch on one side of the room and the other side had a computer desk made out of cherry wood. Lexi stood in the middle of the room staring at everything in shock she knew that Terrence was the ruler of the Western Province but she had never imagined that the rooms would be this beautiful " wow" she gasped "this is the most beautiful room I have ever seen." Terrence smirked and said " are you going to stand there staring or are you going to open the other doors ?" Lexi grinned and ran to open the other doors. The first door she opened was the bathroom, the floor was white marble and the walls a light green there was a huge walk-in shower with a whirlpool bathtub in the corner and the toilet had a wall arould it for privacy. The second door she opened was the closet and it was huge, there was a wall for shoes with cabinets on half of the wall and shelves on the other half the other wall was for hanging clothes up. "It might not be so bad living here " thought Lexi as she looked around her new room. "Didn't you miss a door " said Terrence as he stood in front of another door that was by the computer desk Lexi squealed and said " I've got an amazing closet a huge bathroom a gorgeous bedroom what else could there possibly be? " Terrence chuckled and said " why don't you come see? " Lexi ran to the door and opened it and then screamed "YOU HAVE HORSES ?! Can we please please please please go see them ? " she begged looking at Terrence all of a sudden he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her. Lexi's eyes widened for a second before she closed them and started kissing him back. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Terrence pulled away and said with a smirk " that's all your going to get for now babe." Lexi stood in a daze and watched as Terrence walked across the room to the door and said "what is it Rowan?" Rowan peered into the room and said " I have Ms. Lexi's suitcases here and Rachel said that dinner will be served in thirty minutes." Terrence nodded his head and said "ok help Lexi with her suitcases" and without looking back he walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ms. Lexi which suitcases would you like me to unpack ?" said Rowan as he stood in the hallway with six suitcases behind him. "Ummm I guess you can unpack all of them except the little purple one... " stammered Lexi as she tried to calm her heart that was beating a mile a minute. Rowan inwardly sighed as he looked at the five brown suitcases behind and thought " it's going to take forever to unpack all these." Lexi sighed and walked over to her purse taking out her phone she unlocked it and dialed her home phone number. "Lexi are you ok ? I was getting worried " Lexi smiled as she heard her mother's voice on the other end of the line "I'm fine Mom I told you not to worry " said Lexi "how's your new room ?" asked Mary. Lexi thought for a second then laughed and said "it's the best room on earth the bedroom is gorgeous and the closet is the size of my room at home and the bathroom's great too, oh and there's a balcony that looks over the horse pasture. Mary smiled as she heard her daughter but then she grew serious as she said "wow sounds like you really like your new room but the most important question is how do you like Terrence ?" Lexi blushed as she thought about the kiss and stammered " well uhhh I've only seen him for a few minutes so umm I'm not really sure." Mary laughed and said " Lexi your stammering is he good looking ? What does he look like ? " "Well he has brown hair and green eyes and he is rather good looking I guess " stuttered Lexi as she looked around the room and spotted a bookcase by her computer desk. Mary looked at the clock in her yellow kitchen and sighed " Lexi I have to go make lunch before your Father and Jamie get back from the gym I'll call you later ok ? " " Oh umm ok tell Jamie and Dad I said hey and not to worry about me ok? Bye Mom " said Lexi as she tossed her phone onto the bed and picked up a book of the bookshelf "hey Rowan can I read this book ?" asked Lexi as she walked towards the couch and sat down. Rowan sighed as he hung up another shirt and said " this is your room now you can do whatever you want in this room " Lexi giggled and opened the book "hey Rowan who's Kirsten ? " Rowan's face froze as he heard the name looking around to see if anybody heard he walked towards Lexi and said" she was Mr. Quinton's fiancé but she died almost fifty years ago. How did you know her name ?" Lexi gasped and said " I'm so sorry I didn't know and her name was in this book so I was just curious?" Rowan gave her a sad smile and said " Mr. Quinton changed alot since she died he used to love everything about life but, when she died it was like a piece of him died with her in the fire." "Oh" Lexi inwardly face palmed when she said that and thought " come on Lexi is that the best you could come up with ?" Rowan didn't seem to notice Lexi's inward face palm and continued " Mr. Quinton wouldn't leave the house for a year after her death and when he finally came out of the house it was like he was a different man and not for the better " Lexi sat there and shuddered as she thought of Terrence and the pain he had gone through. Rowan suddenly became very serious as he said " Ms. Lexi it would be best if you didn't say anything about what I just told you to Mr. Quinton. " Lexi sighed and nodded " I understand you don't want me to speak about the past with him right?" Rowan smiled and said "exactly, now if you will excuse me I have to go unpack the rest of your suitcases."


	7. Chapter 7

"What was I thinking how could I kiss her! " thought Terrence to himself as he stood in front of a large window looking out onto a crystal clear lake. "Mr. Quinton it's time for dinner" said Rachel. Terrence sighed Rachel had been here since she was fourteen years old. Rowan had found her the day she ran away from the orphanage and brought her back to the mansion saying " I couldn't leave her there by herself... Do you think she could stay here as a maid?" Terrence sighed again as he said " Did you tell Ms. Lexi it was time to eat also? " Rachel pouted for a second then said " Oh fine I'll tell her." Terrence frowned and turned towards Rachel and said " Rachel I know you hate change but, things will always change and there is nothing you can do about it. Do you understand?" Rachel's lip quivered as she nodded her head " Yes sir, I'll go tell Ms. Landen it's time to eat."

Rachel pouted all the way into the house and stomped up the stairs and stopped in front of Lexi's door. Lexi stood in front of the racks of clothes in her closet and decided she would wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a pair of black Converse high tops. Just as she finished tying her shoe strings she heard a knock on the door "Come in " she said as she stood up and walked towards the door. Rachel opened the door and said " It's time to eat Ms. Landen. Would you like me to show you where the dining room is ?" Lexi smiled and said " Ok and please call me Lexi or Ms. Lexi if you have to." Rachel gave her a small smile before saying "Ok Ms. Lexi let's go to the dining room."

Lexi gasped as she walked into the dining room. It was massive! Gold walls glowed in the sunlight. The table and chairs were all black with velvet upholstery and above the table was a beautiful chandelier that looked like tiny raindrops in the sun. " Are you going stand there gaping ar everything or are you going to sit down and eat?" said Terrence as he sat at the head of the table scowling. Lexi blushed as she ran towards the chair that had been pulled out for her by one of the many servants. " Sorry" said Lexi as she sat down. "Ok Rowan, you can have them serve the food now" said Terrence as he reached for a glass of something that was very red Lexi shivered as she thought of what was in the glass. Blood. Suddenly the massive french doors opened and ten chefs walked into the room pushing carts that were piled high with all kinds of food. Lexi stared at Terrence as he took a bite of spaghetti before blurting out "I thought vampires couldn't eat food!" Everybody stared at her and started laughing as her face turned a bright red. Terrence looked at her with an amused smile as he said "That's a myth everybody eats food. We don't have to eat food but we do because we want to." Lexi nodded her head as she took a bite of salad and giggled "I wonder what else they've told us isn't true." " Most everything you've heard probably isn't true" said Terrence as he took another bite of spaghetti. Lexi nodded thoughtfully as she took the last bite of her spaghetti and said "Well I guess you guys will have to tell me what is true and not true then."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Mom I'm home!" said Jamie as he ran through the door trying to get out of the pouring rain. Mary frowned at Jamie as she marked her place in the book she was reading and said "Jamie close the door before its as wet inside as it is outside!"

"Ugh you should be nicer to me I came all the way out here in the pouring rain just to see you." said Jamie as he stomped over to the door to close it. Mary rolled her eyes and said "No you came here because your on summer break and you didn't have anything else to do."

"You caught me. So uh how's Lexi ?" he stuttered as he suddenly became very interested in the designs on the rug. Mary shook her head and said "I don't know she calls everyday and tells me about all the new things she's done but, she doesn't say a word about how she's doing."

"That's just like her never telling how she's doing only what she's doing." laughed Jamie as he looked towards the stairs as if he was expecting her to throw a pillow at him. "Jamie will you go get me my phone?" said Mary as she glanced over her shoulder to her phone that was on the table.

"Sure Mom where is it?" said Jamie as he stood up and stretched.

"It's on the kitchen table I thought I heard it vibrating." said Mary as she yawned. Jamie walked into the kitchen and picked up her phone and said "Hey Lexi, how are you doing ?"

"Is that Lexi on the phone?" asked Mary as she sat up.

"Yes" said Jamie as he walked back into the living room while talking to Lexi on the phone.

"Jamie what are you doing at the house? Is Mom okay? " asked Lexi as she frowned.

Jamie laughed and said "It's summer break so I'm home and Mom's fine."

"Oh ok well let me talk to Mom" said Lexi as she grinned.

"Hey Lexi how are you ? Is everything ok?" said Mary as she took the phone from Jamie. Lexi smiled and said "Everything is fine! I don't know why you keep asking! "

"It's my job Lexi, I'm your mother!" said Mary as she smiled.

"Hey Mom I've got to go some one is knocking on my door" said Lexi as Rachel knocked on her door.

Mary sighed and said "Ok call me later ok?"

"Mr. Quinton would like to see you" said Rachel as she opened the door. Lexi stood up, stretched and said "Why does he want to see me ? I was jus about to lay down and read a book! "

Rachel smiled and said "I'm not sure."

Lexi sighed as she walked downstairs towards Terrence's office and muttered to herself "Why doesn't he come upstairs instead of making me walk all the way downstairs!"

Terrence sat in front of a large desk and held a letter in his hand and groaned. "What did you call me down here for? " said Lexi as she sat down on the couch.

"Don't you know your suppossed to knock before coming into some ones elses room? " said Terrence as he glared at Lexi.

"Nope and I'm not about to learn besides I live here why should I knock on the door? " said Lexi as she stretched and yawned.

"So I can just walk into your bedroom whenever I want without knocking?" Terrence said with a smirk.

Lexi rolled her eyes and said "Eeeew no you pervert besides this is your office not your bedroom and you called me down here!"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot so what did you want to know about vampires? " said Terrence as he sat back down behind his desk. Lexi eyed him suspicioulsly for a minute before saying " You called me down here for that? That was almost five days ago!"

Terrence frowned and said "If you don't want to know then fine."

"Oh whatever so tell me the most common myths about vampires that aren't true" said Lexi as she sat up straight and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Terrence rolled his eyes and said " Myth number one, sunlight doesn't burn vampires and, they don't sparkle in the sun either, myth number two, vampires can eat food it just doesn't fill them up, myth number three, garlic, crosses, and all that other crap doesn't do a thing to us."

Lexi nodded thoughtfully then said " Wait so if somebody stabs you in the heart with a wooden stake you won't die?"

"Of course we'll die who wouldn't die when they get stabbed in the heart with a stake" said Terrence as he stood up and stretched.

Lexi nodded her head and said " I guess that makes sense."

" If we touch or, get hit with silver we will take a long time to heal " said Terrence as he sat back down.

Lexi yawned and said "If that's it I'm going to go back upstairs and take a nap."

Terrence sighed and said if that was it I'd be happy but it's not there's two other things I need to tell you. First you need to fill out an application two change schools to one closer and, second my father has invited us to the Underworld."

"What do you mean your father has invited us to the Underworld? " whispered Lexi as she sat staring at Terrence in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

"My father is the king of the Underworld and he has invited us to come and visit them in three days." said Terrence as he picked up the invitation and handed it to Lexi so she could see.

"You mean the Underworld is real? Are there werewolves, faeries, and witches? " asked Lexi as her hands started shaking.

Terrence sighed and said " It's very real."

"If your father is the king of the Underworld why are you here? How come Finn used you in the deal with my father? If your the prince shouldn't you be telling Finn what to do?" asked Lexi as she handed the invitation back to Terrence with trembling hands.

"It's a long story maybe I'll tell you some other time. Right now I have lots of things to do. Oh don't tell any human about the Underworld nobody knows it exists." Terrence said as he opened the door for Lexi to leave the room.

Lexi got up and slowly walked towards the door but, before she got there she fainted. Terrence using his vampire speed caught her before she hit the floor and gently carried her to her room.

"Terrence?" said Lexi as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around her.

"Are you ok now? " asked Terrence as he walked over to the edge of her bed and helped Lexi sit up.

Lexi groaned and said "I'm fine except I have an awful headache. Why am I in bed now anyway?"

"You fainted in my office when I told you about the Underworld and I had to carry you. You know you're heavier then you look!" Terrence smirked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Lexi's face turned beet red as she said " I am NOT heavy!"

"Since you're blushing I guess that means you are heavy!" Terrence grinned as he handed Lexi a glass of water.

Lexi rolled her eyes and said "I'm not arguing with you since that's exactly what you want. So um what were you saying about the Underworld ? I don't really remember the last part of what you said."

"Just don't tell any human about werewolves, faeries, witches, or the Underworld since they don't know they exist." said Terrence as he got up and walked towards the door.

Lexi nodded her head and said "Hey Terrence how long are we going to be staying in the Underworld? How do we get there? What am I suppossed to say to my parents when we leave? Won't they be curious when I don't call for a few days or even weeks?"

Terrence smiled and said "Don't worry about any of that I'll take care of everything. Right now you need to sleep."

"Ok see you at dinner" Lexi mumbled as she drifted off into a world of dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**The last chapter was really short because I wrote it at midnight and it felt like I had been typing for hours. So when I posted it I was rather surprised at how short it was... sorry and thank you to anybody and everybody out there that's reading this 3**

"Ms. Lexi it's time for dinner you need to wake up! "said Rachel as she gently shook Lexi's shoulder.

Lexi rolled over and groaned "Just five more minutes then I'll get up just five more minutes."

"You can't sleep five more minutes. Terrence is already downstairs waiting for you!" Rachel exclaimed as she shook Lexi's shoulder again.

"Ugh fine I'll get up! " grumbled Lexi as she tumbled out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Your not going downstairs looking like that are you?" said Rachel as she looked at Lexi with amusement.

Lexi sighed and walked towards the mirror grumbling "What's wrong with what I look like? I look fin... Oh my god I look awful! "

Lexi gasped as she looked at her reflection in the mirror her long brown hair was so tangled it looked like a rat's nest.

"Rachel you could of told me I looked so awful!" Lexi growled as she started brushing her hair.

Rachel giggled and said "I didn't let you go downstairs did I?"

Lexi snorted as she threw her brush on to the bed and ran into her closet to change her clothes, she put on a pair of black shorts with a white tank top that had a heart on it.

" Ok lets go I'm starving! " said Lexi as she skipped out the door and down the stairs.

"Took you long enought to get here!"Terrence growled when Lexi skipped into the dining room.

Lexi glared at Terrence and said "Why you so grumpy Terrence your the one who said I needed to sleep."

"Not for five hours!" Terrence snapped as Lexi sat down.

"Well then what the hell am I suppossed to do? Everyone has just gone on with their life and left me behind. I have absolutley nothing to do here no one to talk to. I've read more books and watched more TV then I ever did in the last seventeen years of my life back home!" Lexi yelled as she stood up.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at Lexi after her outburst.

"What just because I never complain you think I don't get mad? Well guess what I am as mad as hell my Dad practically sold me off to that Finn jerk to keep his RR out of prison! It doesn't matter how many times he says it was for his family I know he did it for his RR! He always loved them more then me." Lexi had started out yelling but towards the end of her speech her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"What does she mean her father sold her off ? Didn't she agree to come here on her own? " thought Terrence as he looked at Lexi in shock.

"Everybody leave the room!" commanded Terrence as he stood up and walked towards Lexi who was sitting in the chair her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs.

Terrence knelt down next to Lexi's chair after everyone walked out of the room and said "Lexi look at me."

Lexi slowly turned her head to face Terrence there were tears streaming down her face even though she hadn't made a sound.

"What do you want?" whispered Lexi as she quickly looked away.

Terrence stood up and picked Lexi up bridal style and said "Come on let's go talk."

Lexi didn't say anything but she buried her head into Terrence's shoulder and cried.

"Where are we? " sniffled Lexi as she finally stopped crying.

Terrence smiled and said "We're on the roof."

"W-We're on the r-roof?" stuttered Lexi as she wrapped her arms around Terrence's neck and cautiously looked down.

"Are you afraid of heights? smirked Terrence as he instinctively held her closer.

Lexi blushed and stammered "Of course not I was just wondering how we got up here without me knowing."

"I jumped" said Terrence calmly as if it was nothing.

Lexi stared at Terrence as if he had lost his mind and said "You jumped! from the ground? The house is like six stories high! "

Terrence chuckled and said "I didn't jump from the ground I jumped from the sixth floor balcony."

"Oh ok but, still that's pretty impressive" said Lexi as she once again peeked over the edge of the roof.

"Well I am a vampire so it wasn't that hard" stated Terrence calmly as he sat Lexi down on her feet.

As Terrence sat Lexi on her feet she quickly grabbed his arm for support and shivered.

"You really are afraid of height aren't you?" said Terrence as looked at Lexi's pale face.

Lexi sighed and said " Yes I'm afraid of heights I have been ever since I fell out of a tree when I was seven."

"Don't worry we'll go down in a minute but, I thought you might like to see this" said Terrence as he pointed at the night sky that was covered in stars twinkling like diamonds in the light.

"It's beautiful! " whispered Lexi as she looked up at the sky in awe.

"Are you ready to go down?" asked Terrence after they had stood on the roof in silence for a few minutes.

Lexi slowly nodded her head and whispered "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Terrence as he looked down at Lexi.

Lexi looked up at the sky for minute before saying "For yelling at you. I was mad at my dad and I took it out on you."

Terrence stared at the sky for a minute before saying "Why were you mad at your dad?"

"Because I haven't talked to him since I left the house. He hasn't called me to ask me how I'm doing. My mom and my best friend Anna are the only ones I really talk to." whispered Lexi as she started to cry.

Terrence was quiet for a moment before he said "You said your father sold you off to keep the RR out of prison what did you mean by that?"

Lexi sniffled and said "My dad has always loved the RR more then me or my brother. Do you know where he was on the night of my seventeenth birthday? "

"Where was he?" said Terrence as he held onto Lexi's shoulder to keep her from falling.

"He was out on a mission. My brother who is in college three hours away came home to eat dinner with me for my birthday but, my dad went out on a mission. You know he didn't even ask me if I was willing to come here? " Lexi said as she tried to sit down on the roof.

Terrence stared at Lexi in shock and said " What do you mean he didn't ask you?"

Lexi laughed bitterly and said " I woke up the day after my birthday and walked downstairs to here my dad telling my mom that I was going to come here and marry you to keep the RR and their families out of prison. Of course my mom and brother would of gone to prison too. You know if my dad had asked me if I would come here I would have said yes?"

"You mean you didn't really have a choice in coming here?" said Terrence as he wrapped his arm around Lexi's shoulders.

"Pretty much I probably could have said no but, I couldn't let my mom and, brother go to prison could I? Not to mention the RR's families. You know coming here isn't so bad I've learned lots of new things and I met you and Rowan and, Rachel thought it would be nice if you guys would talk more." said Lexi as she leaned into Terrence's side.

Terrence smiled and said "I don't understand how you can be angry one minute, sad the next and, then tell me your glad you came here."

Lexi grinned and said with a smirk "It's my specialty. Now can we please go down."

"Ok hop on my back" said Terrence with a smirk as he bent down so Lexi could climb on.

Lexi giggled as she wrapped her arms around Terrence's neck and said "The last time I had a piggyback ride was when I was ten!"

" Hold on tight! " said Terrence as he jumped off the roof.

Lexi gasped when Terrence landed on the ground and said " Oh my god that was so fun can we do that again sometime?"

Terrence stared at Lexi as if she were crazy before saying " You want me to jump off the roof again?"

"Not now silly but sometime I want to do that again it was really fun!" said Lexi as she rolled her eyes.

Terrence shook his head and said "You really are a strange girl. Your scared of heights but you want me to jump off the roof with you on my back again!"

"I told you it's my specialty" Lexi said with a grin.

Terrence chuckled as they started to walk towards the door and said "You are special that's for sure."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Terrence can we go outside and look at the horses?" asked Lexi the next morning as they sat at the table eating Belgian waffles.

Terrence rolled his eyes and said "Fine we'll go outside after lunch."

" Can we go before lunch?" asked Lexi as she looked at Terrence and pouted.

Terrence inwardly kicked himself before saying "Ok we'll go after breakfast."

"Really? Thank you Terrence." laughed Lexi as she ran to his chair and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"So do you know how to ride?" asked Terrence as he opened the door to the stables.

"No I've only ridden once and that was when we went to the carnival and they had horse rides for kids." said Lexi as she wrinkled her nose at the smell.

Terrence shook his head and said "You can't ride but you wanted to come since you got here?"

"Yep got a problem with that?" said Lexi as she stopped to pet the face of a palamino horse.

"Do you want to ride?" Terrence asked as he leaned against the wall and stared at Lexi.

Lexi stared at Terrence suspiciously before saying " Of course I want to ride but I don't know how!"

"Come on I'll show you how." said Terrence as he walked into the tack room and pulled out a saddle.

Lexi grinned and said "Really? Yay my first riding lesson!"

Rowan stood on the balcony watching as Terrence instructed Lexi on how to mount a horse and hold the reins.

"He's changed a little hasn't he." said Rachel as she quietly slipped onto the balcony and stood next to Rowan.

Rowan smiled and said "Yes he has. It's been a long time since I've seen this side of him."

"Terrence help me down my legs are stuck!" said Lexi after they finished her first riding lesson.

Terrence smirked as he tied the reins to the post so that the horse couldn't run away and said " What's the magic word?"

"Mr. Terrence Quinton would you be so kind as to please help me off this horse?" giggled Lexi as she tried her best to keep a serious face.

Terrence grinned and said in a very dramatic voice "It would be my pleasure Ms. Alexandra Landen."

"Terrence can I watch you ride?" Lexi asked as soon as she was safely on the ground.

Terrence frowned for a mintue before saying "Fine."

Lexi watched as Terrence as he quickly got the horse to a canter then a gallop.

"Well what did you think?" said Terrence as he stopped the horse in front of Lexi and jumped off.

Lexi thought for a minute before pouting "I think it's going to take a very long time for me to learn how to gallop and even longer before I'll be as good as you."

Terrence laughed and picked Lexi up off the ground and sat her on the horse saying " It will take you a very long time to ride as well as me but, we can go for a little ride right now."

"Terrence I can't ride by myself" said Lexi as she started panicking.

"You won't be by yourself." smirked Terrence as he jumped onto the back of the horse and slipped his arms around Lexi's waist so he could grab the reins.

Lexi tensed up when Terrence put his arms around her waist but slowly relaxed and leaned against his chest.

Terrence laughed and called out to one of the stable workers "Bob will you open the gate for us."

"Who's Bob?" whispered Lexi as Terrence guided the horse through the gate.

Terrence chuckled and said " Bob is the head of the stable workers."

Lexi simply nodded her head as she looked around her at the beautiful country side in bloom.

"Hey Terrence do you think we can head back to the house now?" Lexi asked as she tried to stretch without falling off the horse.

"I guess if you really want to" smirked Terrence as he turned Starthe horse around and headed back towards the house.

As soon as they got back to the stables Terrence jumped off the horse and handed the reins to Bob and said " Take care of Star will you she had quite a work out."

"Ugh Terrence I can't walk!" groaned Lexi as she hobbled along behind Terrence towards the house.

Terrence laughed and said with a smirk "What your tired already? It was only about a thirty minute ride!"

Lexi stopped walking and pouted " A thirty minute ride is long when you haven't ridden in over six years!"

Terrence glanced over his shoulder and grinned "That's not my fault if you didn't want to ride you should have said so."

Lexi's eyes began to sparkle mischieviously as she said " I can't walk anymore will you please carry me?"

Terrence smirked as he picked Lexi up bridal style and said "It would be my honor to help a damsel in distress."

"Eww Terrence I think your age is really starting to show!" giggled Lexi as she playfully punched his arm.

"Why do you say that?" asked Terrence as he walked to the door that Rachel had opened so that they could get in easily.

Lexi giggled "Because you said damsel in distress."

"Seriously Lexi that has got to be one of the dumbest things you've ever said!" Terrence laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Is hurt?" asked Rachel as she hurried to catch up with Terrence who was already on the stairs walking towards Lexi's bedroom.

Lexi rolled her eyes and said "I'm fine Rachel don't worry. I didn't want to walk so I got Terrence to carry me inside."

"O-oh I see" stuttered Rachel as she hurried to open Lexi's bedrpoom door.

"Ow that hurt!" complained Lexi as Terrence dropped her on the bed.

Terrence shook his head and snorted "That couldn't have hurt! I dropped you onto the bed not the floor."

Lexi laughed and said " What if the bed felt like the floor?"

"Then we'd get a new bed!" said Terrence as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Oh my gosh " gasped Rachel as soon as Terrence closed the door.

Lexi rolled onto her side so she could see Rachel and said "What?"

"Well for one Mr. Terrence actually took you to see the horses, two, he gave you a riding lesson, three, he took you out for a ride,four, he carried you inside!" exclaimed Rachel as she sat down on the bed.

Lexi rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully as she said "Hmm I guess your right."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said "Do you need anything else ?"

"Could you bring me a strawberry smoothie?" Lexi asked as she reached under her pillows for her phone.

Rachel nodded her head and said "Ok I'll be back in a little bit."

Lexi looked at her phone and groaned there were five new missed calls from her mother and Anna.

"Hey Mom what's up?" said Lexi as she got up and limped to the bathroom to get in the whirlpool.

"Does something have to be up for me to call my daughter?" said Mark as he frowned.

Lexi grinned and said "Hey Dad I thought you were mom since you called using her phone!"

Mark smiled a little bit as he asked "So how's your new house? Do the vampires bother you at all? Are there any humans there?"

" My "new house" is great and no the vampires don't bother me and yes there are humans here." said Lexi as she turned on the water in the whirlpool.

Mark nodded his head and said "Remember don't associate with the vampires unless you have to."

Lexi frowned and said "Why shouldn't I associate with them?"

"Don't be stupid! You know I'm a vampire hunter." growled Mark as he clinched his fist in anger.

"Why are you yelling at me? What did I do? Your the one who sent me here!" yelled Lexi as tears started streaming down her face.

Mark took a deep breath to calm himself down before saying "You'll only be there for a little while I'm coming up with a plan to get you out. Just stay away from them. Do you understand me?"

"No I don't understand you and I'm not going to even try! You know what don't even try to come up with a plan to get me out of here because I'm not leaving!" screamed Lexi as she threw her phone against the wall and crumpled onto the floor crying.

"Ms. Lexi what's wrong?" exclaimed Rachel as dropped the strawberry smoothie she was carrying on the floor and hurried to Lexi's side.

"My Dad that's what's wrong!" cried Lexi as she tried to stop crying.

"What's going on in here?" demanded Terrence as he and Rowan came hurrying through the door.

Rachel looked up and said " I don't know! Ms. Lexi asked me to get her a smoothie and when I came back she was sitting on the floor crying."

Terrence nodded his head and gestured to the pile of glass and smoothie and said "Rachel clean this up. I'll take care of Lexi.

Lexi wrapped her arms around Terrence's neck as he picked her up and cried "Why does my Dad have to ruin everything?"

"Shhh don't cry" whispered Terrence as he carried her down the hallway to a door that led into a sitting room.

Lexi wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she said " Do you know what he said to me?"

"What did he say to you?" asked Terrence as he sat down with her in his lap.

Lexi sniffed and said " He told me not to associate with vampires unless I have to and when I asked why he told me not to be stupid."

"Are you serious?" asked Terrence as he stared at Lexi in disbelief.

"Yes and when I told him he's the one that sent me here he said it was only for a little while and that he was trying to come up with a plan to get me out." whispered Lexi as she leaned against Terrence's shoulder.

Terrence was quiet for a minute before he asked "Why are you telling me that?"

Lexi shook her head whispered "I'm not sure but I don't want to leave! I like it here. I-it's home now."


	12. Chapter 12

" it's time to get up!" yelled Rachel as she shook Lexi's shoulder.

Lexi rolled over and groaned "I don't want to get up leave me alone."

Rachel grinned mischieviously and said "If you don't get up I'll get Rowan to throw you into the pond!"

Lexi immediatly sat up and glared at Rachel and said "I'm up so don't even think about throwing me into that pond!"

Rachel giggled and said " I'll try not to. Now hurry up and get dressed you need to pack your clothes before you leave."

"Where am I going?" asked Lexi as she stood up and stretched.

Rachel shook her head and said in mock dissappointment "I can't believe you how could you forget you were going to the Underworld today?"

"Crap I totally forgot!" exclaimed Lexi as she ran into her closet and started pulling clothes off of hangers and throwing them onto the bed.

Rachel giggled and said "You don't need to pack so much since your probably going to go shopping in the Underworld."

"There's malls in the Underworld?" asked Lexi as she tossed another pair of shorts over her shoulder.

Rachel rolled her eyes and snorted "Of course and they're ten times better then the malls here!"

"So what's the Underworld like." asked Lexi as she walked out of the closet carrying a bag to put her clothes in.

"Well it's just like living here only there are supernatural people there like vampires, werewolves, witches, and faeries." said Rachel as she picked up a t-shirt and started folding it.

"So how do we get there?" asked Lexi as she walked towards the bathroom to get a shower.

Rachel rolled her eyes and said "Magic how else?"

Lexi giggled and said "Oh yeah I forgot I'm still getting used to that."

"Well you better get used to it quick because your about to go to a place where every other person can use magic." said Rachel as she folded a pair of shorts and placed them in the bag.

"How long will you be staying in the Underworld?" asked Rowan as he handed Terrence a glass full of blood.

"I'm not sure but probably one or two months at the most." said Terrence as he downed the glass in one gulp.

"What will you tell Ms. Lexi's family? I'm sure they will be curious as to where she is." said Rowan as he took the glass from Terrence.

Terrence looked out the window thoughtfully as he said "We'll tell them that we're going on vacation and we'll probably stop by there before we head to the entrance to the Underworld."

Rowan nodded his head and said "I'll go see if Ms. Lexi is ready."

Lexi stood in the shower and let the warm water wash over her body as she thought of the events of the past week. Stepping out of the shower Lexi wrapped a towel around her wet hair and quickly got dressed.

" it's time to eat!" called Rachel as she placed a tray of pancakes with a glass of milk on the table.

Lexi ran out of the bathroom and grinned when she saw the stack of pancakes "Thanks Rachel. Do you want to eat some too?"

Rachel stared at Lexi in surprise before stammering "Um no thank you I already ate breakfast."

Lexi simply nodded her head since her mouth was full of pancakes and whipped cream.

"Ms. Lexi are you up?" asked Rowan from the other side of the door.

Lexi quickly swallowed a bite of pancake and said "I'm up and you can come in if you need to."

Rowan opened the door and stepped inside and stared at Lexi in surprise.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Lexi as she took a sip of milk.

Rowan blushed as he stammered "I um I wasn't staring!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and said "Yes you were!"

Rowan glared at Rachel as he said " Well I was just surprised to see Ms. Lexi up so early."

Lexi wiped her mouth with a napkin and pouted "I don't always get up late!"

Rowan shook his head and said "Well that's not really important this minute."

Lexi swallowed the last bite of pancake and asked "Then what's important this minute?"

Rowan picked up Lexi's bag of clothes and said "Mr. Quinton wants to leave now so you can see your parents before you leave."


	13. Chapter 13

**I know every time Lexi and her father meet they argue... I'm just trying to get it to a point where they understand each other more. Also sorry for not updating sooner this chap kinda had me stumped on where to go... well enough talk on with the story. P.s. thank to anyone and everyone who reads this story and reviews.**

" please we really need to go!" begged Rowan as he stood by the door tapping his foot impatiently.

Lexi stuck her head out the bathroom door with a toothbrush in her mouth and grumbled "Hold on I'm brushin my teeth!"

Rowan sighed as he looked at his watch for the twentieth time in ten minutes and muttered to himself "Why do girls take so long to get ready?"

Terrence stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked at his watch. Frowning he started to walk up the stairs towards Lexi's room only to run into Rowan who was running down the stairs trying to avoid the pillows that were being thrown at him.

"Girls do not take a long time to get ready!" yelled Lexi as she threw another pillow at Rowan who stood at the bottom of the stairs grinning.

Terrence looked at Rowan with an amused expression and said "What did you do this time?"

"He said girls take along time to get ready" said Rachel as she walked out of Lexi's bedroom loaded with more pillows to throw at Rowan.

"There's one thing in this world you should never tell a girl it's that she is taking to long to get ready." chuckled Terrence as ten more pillows were thrown at Rowan.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" asked Lexi as she looked at Terrence with a worried expression.

"Why you afraid your dad will try to kill me?" teased Terrence as he opened Lexi's door.

"Actually I am kind of nervous about you and Dad meeting." admitted Lexi as she stepped out of the car.

Terrence laughed and said "Relax it'll be fine."

Lexi sighed and said "Ok but it's not my fault if anything happens."

Terrenence followed Lexi up the stairs and onto the porch and said "We can only stay for about an hour we have to get to the Underworld on time."

Lexi knocked on the door and laughed "Isn't it weird? I'm knocking on my own front door!"

"Who is it?" asked Mary as she opened the front door to come face to face with her daughter.

"Hey Mom I'm here to visit!" grinned Lexi as she gave her mom a hug.

Mary looked at Terrence cautiously and said "Hi you must be Lexi's fiancee."

Terrence smiled and said "Yes, my name is Terrence Quinton it's a pleasure to meet you."

Mary smiled and said "Come on in."

"So where's Dad and Jamie?" asked Lexi as she sat down on the couch and motioned for Terrence to sit beside her.

"They went to get pizza. I should call them and tell them to pick up another pizza." said Mary as she took her phone out of her pocket.

Lexi shook her head and said "We won't be staying that long we just stopped by to say good bye."

"Good bye? Where are you going?" Mary asked as she started to look worried.

Terrence looked at Lexi then said "We're going to do some traveling around the world."

"Oh that sounds nice." said Mary as she looked at Lexi carefully.

"Hey I think Dad's back!" said Lexi as she looked out the window and watched a car pull into the driveway.

"Hey who's here?" said Mark as he walked into the living room.

"Hey Dad." said Lexi as she looked at Terrence and then her father nervously.

Mark glared at Terrence and growled "Why is that monster in my house?"

"He's not a monster!" yelled Lexi as she glared at her father angrily.

"Lexi are you crazy? How could you bring him here?" asked Jamie as he glared at Terrence.

Lexi looked at Jamie with surprise written all over her face and said "Out of everyone here I thought you would be the one to be on my side but I guess I was wrong."

"Please can we not do this now." begged Mary as she looked at Mark.

"If he leaves everything will be fine." said Jamie calmly as he stood in the doorway still holding the pizza boxes.

Lexi's face flushed and she stood up angrily and yelled "No everything will not be fine if he leaves! What's your problem Jamie? Before you went to college you said you didn't really care if vampires lived in the same world we live in but now your trying to get him to leave when he hasn't done anything wrong!"

Mark looked at Lexi angrily and said "You used to hate vampires but now your defending them? What happened in those two weeks you were gone to change you so much?"

Lexi laughed sarcastically and said "That's where your wrong Dad. I never hated vampires those two weeks did nothing but make me hate vampire hunting even more."

"Are you even listening to yourself? We're a vampire hunting family!" said Jamie as he sat the pizza down on the coffee table

Lexi looked at her parents and then at Jamie and said "Are we really a family? I started homeschooling because I was embarressed when you guys never showed up for any of my school programs."

Mark stared at Lexi in surprise and said "That's why you quit school? I thought you quit school because you didn't want to be near vampires!"

"That's what you always think." said Lexi drily as she stood up.

"Mark just stop it! Lexi came to say good bye because she's going on vacation for awhile and you come in here arguing for no reason. Your the one who sent her to marry Terrence so you need to get over your hate for vampires because we live in a world where they exist." said Mary as she stood up and walked towards Lexi and stood beside her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Your going on vacation with a vampire?" growled Jamie as he took a step toward Terrence.

"I'm not only going of vacation with a vampire I'm marrying him!" said Lexi stepped in front of Terrence to stop her brother froming doing anything reckless.

"Lexi it's fine I'll just wait for you in the car while you visit with your family." said Terrence as he patted her shoulder reasurringly.

Lexi looked at her mother and sighed "No I should probably just go. You guys are a vampire hunting family as Jamie said and I'm a girl who is going to marry a vampire."

"I told you I was going to get you out of there but you didn't listen to me!" said Mark as he looked at Terrence with hate in his eyes.

Lexi looked at her father with a new light in her eyes and said "I am not something that can be sent to Terrence's house and then brought back when you want! I wanted to believe you when you said you were sorry when I left but now I know you were only using me to help the RR."

"It was something I had to do to help the RR to rid the land of these monsters." growled Mark as he pointed an accusing finger at Terrence.

Lexi's laughed sarcastically and sneered "Monsters? What have vampires ever done wrong that humans haven't?"

"They drink blood Lexi thats what's wrong!" said Jamie his face softening.

Lexi turned to look at her brother and said "They don't drink blood from a human unless they are willing they and there are some vampires that are vegetairian and only drink blood from animals."

"Why do you know so much about vampires? Has he been drinking your blood?" asked Mary timidly as she looked at Lexi fearfully.

"No mom he hasn't been drinking my blood he drinks his from a blood bag." said Lexi as she rolled her eyes at the thought of Terrence drinking her blood.

Terrence looked at his watch and said "We need to go soon I'll wait in the car while you say good bye ok?"

"Ok I'll be out in a minute." said Lexi as she moved so Terrence could get up.

Mark waited till Terrence was out the door before whispering "Quick Lexi go out the back door and run away!"

Lexi looked at her father as if he had lost his mind and said "Why would I run away? I told you before that I wasn't going to leave Terrence's house."

"Is it so hard for you to just do one thing? I don't want you to marry a vampire and end up miserable your whole life!" said Mark as he sat down in a chair.

Lexi bit her lip and finally said "Whether you believe me or not I'm happy at Terrence's house."

"He's a vampire Lexi you can't trust them!" begged Jamie as he sat down on the coffee table.

"We've lived with vampires for almost seventy six years. You need to quit fighting them and learn to adjust to life that includeds vampires." sighed Lexi as she stood up.

"I'm sorry I didn't know how you felt about us not coming to your school programs." apologized Mary as her eyes started to water.

Lexi smiled and gave her mom a hug and said "It's ok that's all in the past. You can't change the past but you can learn from it to change the future."

"You've grown up so much in the last two weeks. When you left you were a teenage girl who only thought about shopping and boys. Now your a young woman who has learned to except life as it comes I'm so proud of you." said Mary through her tears as she patted Lexi's head.

Jamie looked at his mother with shocked expression and said "Mom how could you encourage her like that?"

"Then what should I do? She's in this situation because of us but she has accepted life and moved on while we're here moping!" said Mary as she glared at her son angrily.

Mark looked at his wife with both shock and hurt registering on his face and said "I thought you were on my side Mary I thought you wanted to bring Lexi back home."

Mary looked at her daughter with a smile and said "I was on your side till she said you can't change the past but you can learn from it to change the future and realized that we have almost always ignored what she wanted so now I am going to learn from my past mistakes and let her live her life the way she chooses instead of forcing her to do what we want."

"Thanks for understanding Mom." smiled Lexi through her tears.

Mary smiled and handed her daughter a kleenex and said "You should't cry to much it will make your nose red and you don't want a red nose on the first day of your vacation do you?"

Lexi nodded and grinned before looking at her father and saying "Don't worry about me Dad I'm going because I want to not because I have to. I hope you'll understand me someday like Mom does."

"Good luck on your trip." said Mark as he hugged Lexi befor walking off into another room.

Jamie looked at Lexi and sighed "I hope you have fun on your trip."

"What do you mean you hope I have fun? Of course I'm going to have fun!" said Lexi as she hugged her brother.

Mary laughed and said "Your not going to have any fun if you miss your flight!"

"Oh crap we were suppossed to leave about ten minutes ago!" exclaimed Lexi as she looked at the clock hanging above the fireplace.

"I guess you better go then." said Mary as she walked towards the front door.

"Bye Mom I'll call as soon as I can!" said Lexi as she gave her mom a quick hug and ran out the door to the car where Terrence was waiting.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you ready to go?" asked Terrence as Lexi slid into the passenger seat of his car.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" grinned Lexi as Terrence backed out of the driveway and sped down the road.

"So did you sort things out with your parents?" asked Terrence as he looked over at Lexi who was looking out the window with a thoughtful expression.

Lexi looked at Terrence and said " Well kinda Mom is on my side now but my Dad and Jamie are a different matter. Jamie wasn't against vamires when I left and now he's like my Dad."

"He's probably like that now because he blames vampires for you leaving home so suddenly." said Terrence as he turned onto a road that led into the forest

"If he's going to blame someone he should blame Dad not you." grumbled Lexi as she yawned.

Terrence shook his head and said "Hey we're here so get ready to head into the Underworld."

"How is this the Underworld? All i see are trees, trees, and more trees!" said Lexi as she looked around curiously.

Terrence rolled his eyes and said "We're not in the Underworld yet we have to wait for the portal to open then we will be in the Underworld."

"You never told me how was I suppossed to know?" pouted Lexi as she looked at her watch to see the time.

Terrence looked at Lexi with a mischievious glint in his eyes and said "You never asked me how was I suppossed to know you were curious?"

"Ok you win that round!" grinned Lexi as she stretched back in her seat.

Terrence glanced at the clock and said "The portal is about to open. Roll up your windows and make sure your seatbelt is fastened."

Lexi quickly rolled up her window and stared at the swirling colors that were getting bigger and bigger in front of the car and said "Is that the portal? It's so pretty!"

"Only royalty can use this portal. Other portals are usally a dark purple with black swirls but this one goes directly to the palace so it's orange-ish pink with golden swirls." said Terrence as he yawned.

Lexi looked out the window curiously as the portal started to surround the car in a bubble with colors swirling all around them and said "So when the bubble dissappears we'll be there?"

"No right now it's surrounding us and and in about one minute we'll be there. Have you ever been down a roller coster? That's what it feels like." said Terrence as the car started moving forward rapidly.

"I love roller costers! exclaimed Lexi as she looked out the window and saw a blur of colors.

Terrence grinned and said "Well your about to do something that's more fun then a roller coster."

"I can't wait!" grinned Lexi as the car started twisting and turning.

"Terrence shook his head and grinned "Your going to have to get used to this since your going to be visiting the Underworld often. Now hold on we're about to stop."

"That's it? I thought it would be more exiting!" pouted Lexi as the car came to a stop and the bubble around the car popped.

Terrence rolled his eyes and said "I should have known you would say that."

Lexi giggled and smirked "Yes you should have known. Now who are those people over there?"

Terrence looked in the direction that Lexi was pointing and groaned "That's Finn he's here to meet us."

"Finn? As in Finn the guy who made a deal with my Dad to send me to your house?" asked Lexi as she glared at Finn.

Terrence looked and Lexi and laughed "That's the one. You should see your face if looks could kill Finn would be nothing but dust right now!"

"Um just so you know I'm not mad that I went to your house I'm mad at Finn for threatening my Dad to throw the RR in prison." said Lexi as she studied Terrence's expression a bit nervously.

Terrence shook his head and laughed "I know you don't have to tell me."

"Ok and just so you know if Finn had asked my Dad instead of threatening my Dad I would have still agreed to the deal." said Lexi as she smiled in relief.

Terrence got out of the car and opened her door before answering "Ok. Now let's go meet my family my sister is extremely exited to have you visiting."

"You have a sister!" asked Lexi as she stared at Terrence.

"Of course I have a sister I also have an older brother." stated Terrence calmly as he walked towards Finn.

Lexi glared at Terrence and pouted "You didn't tell me how was I suppossed to know?"

"You didn't ask." smirked Terrence as he draped his arm over Lexi's shoulders.

"How many times am I gonna fall for the same trick?" muttered Lexi to herself as she inwardly kicked herself.

"Hello." smiled Finn as Terrence and Lexi walked towards him "I hope you can relax and enjoy your time in the Underworld since the last few weeks have probably been chaotic for you."

Lexi glared at Finn before answering coolly "Oh no the last few weeks have been very fun."

"Oh well I'm glad you think so. I would have thought you would have been rather upset to be sent to Terrence's house." stammered Finn as he looked at Lexi in surprise.

Lexi smirked "Just so things are clear I was not sent to Terrence's house I chose to go live there."

"My apologies for the misunderstanding." said Finn as he cleared his throat and tried to not look embarressed.

Terrence looked at Lexi and grinned then he turned to Finn and said "Where's the King and Queen?"

"They are at the pavilion waiting for you." said Finn as he turned and started walking down a path towards a clearing in the garden.

Terrence looked at Lexi and laughed "You look very happy."

"Of course I am I embarressed Finn and got my little revenge!" giggled Lexi as she skipped in front of Terrence.

"That was your revenge?" asked Terrence as he walked behind Lexi lazily.

Lexi rolled her eyes and said "Noooo that was only the start of my revenge. I'm going to do lots of things to get on his nerves the entire time I'm here!"

"Now that sounds more like a revenge." smirked Terrence as he patted Lexi on the head.

Lexi glared at Terrence and frowned "Don't pat me on the head!"

"What'll you do if I pat you on the head again?" grinned Terrence as he patted Lexi's head again.

Lexi glared at Terrence before running behind him and jumping on his back and said "This is what I'll do. Now run really fast I wann a get there before Finn!"

"You are one strange girl!" sighed Terrence before he took off running using his vampire speed.

Lexi held onto Terrence for dear life as he ran and yelled "This is more fun then the roller costers I've ridden!"

At the pavilion King Dimitri turned to his wife Queen Kiara and said "The portal just closed they should be here soon."

Kiara stood up and said "We should walk down the path a bit and meet them!"

"If you say so." laughed Dimitri as he stood up and started walking down the path.

"Aren't you tired?" said Lexi after they had been running for about five minutes.

Terrence laughed and stopped running and said "I'm a vampire I don't get tired that easily."

"Right I forgot about that!" laughed Lexi as she jumped off of Terrence's back to the ground so she could walk the rest of the way.

"Terrence hasn't laughed that much since Kirsten died." mused Kiara as she and Dimitri stood in the distance watching Lexi and Terrence laugh.

Dimiri nodded his head in agreement and said "It's nice to see him laughing again."

Kiara smiled and said "That Alexandra girl is something if she can come to the Underworld and still smile as if she were in the human realm."

"Not to mention she could make Terrence laugh like his old self again" added on Dimitri.

"Hey Terrence where did Finn go?" asked Lexi as she skipped ahead of Terrence.

Terrence looked around curiously and said "I'm not sure I thought we would of passed him by now."

"Maybe he's ahead of us." said Lexi as she ran up the path.

"Don't run so far ahead! There are lots of different paths here and you don't know where they end up." warned Terrence as he quickened his pace to catch up with Lexi.

Lexi stopped running and said "Hey I found Finn and he's talking to some people!"

Terrence looked down the path and laughed "They're my parents!"

"B-but they don't look like a king and queen!" pouted Lexi as she stared at the two people in front of dressed in casual clothes.

Terrence laughed at Lexi's confused expression and said "Did you think that they would wear a crown and formal clothes all the time?"

"Actually I thought they would dress formally most of the time." confessed Lexi as her cheeks turned red with embarressment.

"Hello you must be Alexandra I'm Kiara, Terrence's Mother." smiled Kiara as she walked towards Lexi and Terrence.

Lexi looked at Kiara smiled and said "Hi and please call me Lexi."

"I'm Dimitri Terrence's father." said Dimitri as he shook Lexi's hand.

Terrence looked at his parents and smiled "Hey how have you guys been?"

"Good what about you?" asked Kiara as she hugged Terrence.

Terrence grinned and said "It's been pretty good."

"Let's go meet the rest of the family. Aria has been waiting for you to come ever since I sent you the invitation." said Dimitri as he turned and started walking towards the castle.

Lexi looked at Terrence and whispered "Who's Aria?"

"She's my younger sister." said Terrence as he draped his arm over Lexi's shoulders.

Lexi grinned and said "I can't wait to meet her!"


	16. Chapter 16

"So how did you like living with Terrence?" Kiara smiled at Lexi.

"It can be pretty boring sometimes but it can also be pretty fun!" laughed Lexi as she stuck her tongue out at Terrence.

"How can living with a vampire be boring?" Dimitri stared at Lexi curiously.

"Well ,he's always working so I have to do everything by myself." Lexi pouted.

Terrence glared at Lexi and said, "That's not true! I took her to see the horses and to the top of the roof."

"That's one thing a week. I was there for two weeks!" giggled Lexi as she made a face at Terrence.

"You didn't say you wanted to do anything!" exclaimed Terrence while Dimitri shook his head and laughed.

Kiara looked at Terrence in mock disappointment and sighed, "Terry when will you ever learn. Girls like surprises they don't like having to tell you that they want to do something ,you should already know!"

"Your Mother is right, Terry. I got in trouble the first fifty years of marriage because I didn't plan anything special for our anniversary," chuckled Dimitri while the two girls walked ahead of them into the open doors of the castle.

"Hi you must be Alexandra! I'm Aria, Terrence's younger sister!" squealed a young girl as she gave Lexi a bear hug.

Lexi stood there uncomfortably as Aria hugged her and mumbled, "Hi."

Terrence looked at Lexi's face then said "Aria, you can stop hugging Lexi now you're going to make her uncomfortable."

"Oh sorry" mumbled Aria as she backed up "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"That's ok" smiled Lexi as she quickly stepped next to Terrence.

"Hello my name is Seth, I'm Terrence's older brother." smiled a young man with blond hair that looked almost exactly like Terrence.

Lexi stepped closer to Terrence before smiling, "Hi please call me Lexi."

"Hey lil brother how've you been?" grinned Seth as he shook Terrence's hand.

Terrence rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Quit calling me lil brother and I'll be just fine."

"Ok boys that's enough. Terrence why don't you show Lexi where your room is." said Kiara as she sat down on a large sofa.

"Ok," Terrence started walking towards the stairs before saying, "Wait where's Lexi's room?"

Kiara looked at Terrence and Lexi and said, "You guys will be sharing a room is that a problem?"

"Um yeah we have separate rooms back at home." mumbled Lexi as she looked at the floor to try and hide her red face.

Dimitri looked at Lexi's horrified expression and laughed, "You guys are engaged, you're about to be married you can share a room and we would like to see our grandchild before we get old. I'm not saying you have to do anything though.

"Uh did I just hear what I think I heard?" stammered Terrence at he looked at his parents who were laughing at Lexi and Terrence's horrified expressions.

"Um Terrence can we just go for now? We can figure something out later but if I stay here any longer my face is going to burn off!" whispered Lexi as she stood behind Terrence trying to hide her red face.

Terrence gave a small smile and said, "Come on let's go."

Lexi stared at the winding stairway and groaned, "Do I have to walk up all those stairs? Isn't there an elevator somewhere?"

Terrence frowned and said, "Humans aren't usually here so there are no stairs but I can carry you if you want."

"Oh ok then will you please carry me?" smiled Lexi as she jumped onto Terrence's back

Terrence shook his head and grinned, "I suppose considering the awkward situation Mom put us in."

"Um can we talk about that when we get upstairs? My face is just starting to return to it's normal color." giggled Lexi.

"If you say so now hold on." said Terrence as he started running up the stairs.

"Terry don't run so fast when your carrying Lexi!" yelled Aria from beside her Mother as she stared at her brother and Lexi worriedly.

Terrence slowed to a human's pace and said, "Ok fine. Is that better?"

Lexi looked down at Aria who had walked into a room and whispered, "Hey Terrence, Aria went into a different room, you can run now!"

"If she catches us it's your fault!" grinned Terrence as he took off running up the stairs.

"Terry you need to slow down! Humans aren't used to moving so fast!" yelled Aria as she came out of the room and started chasing them up the stairs.

Lexi looked back down the stairs and saw that Aria was chasing them and groaned, "Oh crap she's chasing us!"

"Terry slow down!" yelled Aria as she caught up to them.

"Um Aria I asked him to run so don't yell at him." mumbled Lexi as she looked at Aria.

Aria stared at Lexi in surprise, "It doesn't bother you when he runs that fast? Most humans can't take it and end up fainting or throwing up everywhere."

"Yeah I know Terrence always tells me that I am one strange girl." laughed Lexi as she patted Terrence's shoulder.

Terrence looked at Aria and chuckled, "You should have been there when I jumped off the roof back home. She loved it and wanted to do it again!"

"She wanted to jump off the roof again?" gaped Aria as she stared at Terrence to see if he was lying.

"Yep" giggled Lexi "It was super fun!"

Aria shook her head and grinned, "Lexi you are one strange girl. I have a feeling we're going to get along great!"

"Why don't you show her around the place after we get settled." suggested Terrence.

Aria looked at Lexi with a hopeful expression and said, "Do you want me to show you around?"

Lexi looked at Aria and smiled, "Of course we girls need sometime to get to know each other!"

"Great! I'll be downstairs in the sitting room when your ready ok?" Aria beamed as she turned around and skipped down the stairs.

"Don't let Aria pull you around too much" laughed Terrence "She can get carried away."

"Ok I'll remember that you said that" chirped Lexi as Terrence stopped in front of a large door on the ninth floor.

Terrence opened the door and said "Well this is my room and I guess your room for now until we figure something out."

"Wow this room is huge!" exclaimed Lexi as she ran in and jumped on the bed "I thought my room at home was big but compared to this room it's tiny!"

"You're in a castle of course the rooms are going to be big." smirked Terrence as he closed the door.

Lexi looked at Terrence and said, "Hey can I call you Terry?"

"Yeah if you want to I guess" yawned Terry as he stretched out on the bed.

Lexi looked at him and frowned, "Is your Mom really serious about us sharing a room?"

Terry opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, "Probably."

"Then I claim the right side of the bed! Scoot over into your side" grinned Lexi as she poked Terry.

"That's not fair" protested Terry "You didn't even give me a chance to say anything!"

Lexi stuck her tongue out at Terrence and smirked, "Early bird gets the worm."

"Whatever" mumbled Terry as he rolled onto the left side of the bed "You should probably go downstairs and get Aria to take you on your tour of the Castle."

Lexi jumped off the bed and looked at the three doors with an confused expression, "Hey which one of these doors lead to the bathroom?"

Terrence sighed and sat up pointing to the door closest to the entrance and said, "That door is the closet the one beside it is the bathroom and the door on the other wall is the study."

"Got it!" said Lexi as she ran into the bathroom.

In the sitting room Aria sat with her family and announced, "I think having Lexi here is going to be fun!"

"What makes you say that?" Seth questioned as he flipped the page of the book he was reading.

"I don't know" laughed Aria "She just seems fun!"

Kiara smiled at her daughter, "I think Aria's right it will be fun having Lexi here."

"Terrence seems really happy when she's around." Dimitri added on.

Seth nodded his head thoughtfully, "He's like he was before Kirsten died."

Aria grinned, "I asked Lexi if she wanted me to show her around the place and she said ok! I wonder why they're taking so long."

"Hey Terry I'm hungry!" pouted Lexi as she ran out of the bathroom and jumped onto the bed.

Terrence groaned and rolled over, "Then go get something to eat I'm sure Aria will show you where the kitchen is."

"I don't wanna walk downstairs though." grumbled Lexi as she tucked a pillow under her chin.

Terrence sat up and glared at Lexi, "You want me to carry you downstairs don't you!"

"Please" begged Lexi "I'm really hungry but I don't wanna walk down nine flights of stairs."

Terrence stood up and stretched, "So much for my nap I was going to get. Come on let's go find you something to eat."


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyy peoples! So I decided to write in Lexi's POV I don't know if it's better or worse but you can always tell me and I'll do my best to fix it! Oh and I added some pictures to my profile about what I thought my characters would look like and if you have any suggestions on any other characters that don't have a picture you can tell me through reviews or PM. Thank you to everybody who is reading this! :)**

"Terry, do you think we could jump to the ground instead of taking the stairs?" I asked while I jumped onto Terrence's back.

"You're really out to get Aria to kill me today aren't you!" Terrence chuckled as he walked towards the door.

Rolling my eyes I started to beg, "But I really wanna try, it seems really fun!"

"You think it's fun to jump down nine stories while I carry you?" Terrence shook his head and laughed, "You really are one strange girl. If Aria catches us you had better protect me!"

Grinning I gave Terry a little hug, "You're the best but, I don't know if I can protect you against a vampire!"

Terrence walked to the edge of the hallway and looked down, "Are you sure you want to do this? It looks pretty dangerous."

"You think it's dangerous? Come on Terry your a vampire it'll be fine." I laugh as I look over the edge.

Terry climbed onto the rail and groaned, "Hold on tight. I don't want you slipping and breaking a leg when we land. I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"Ok now let's jump before Aria stops us!" I grinned as I wrapped my legs around his waist tighter so I wouldn't slip.

"Here goes nothing." grumbled Terry as he let go of the rail and started falling towards the ground.

The rush of wind in my hair and the blur of colors combined made the fall amazing, I knew I would have to do this again., "This is so fun!" I screamed as we fell past the second story and towards the ground.

When we landed, there was aloud bang from where we had broken the marble on the floor, "Shit I'm sure they heard that!" I groaned as I stood up and stared at the broken marble.

"What the F was that?" Aria screamed as she ran out of the sitting room and glared at Terry.

"Um don't get mad at Terry! I asked him to jump." I mumbled as I looked down.

Kiara walked out of the room and stared at the broken marble, "What on earth did you do this time?"

"I asked Terry to jump from the ninth floor!" I blurted out as I ran and stood behind Terry.

Dimitri and Seth walked into the room just as I had said I asked Terry to jump from the ninth floor. "Did you really ask Terry to jump?" Seth gaped.

"Yep and she wanted to do it again." Terry laughed at his families expression.

Dimitri shook his head in disbelief, "I have never seen a human girl want to jump down nine stories in all of my six hundred and ten years! Lexi you really are a specially strange girl."

" Hey Aria, do you think you could take Lexi to the kitchen? She woke me up from my nap and insisted I bring her down to get something to eat." said Terry as he yawned and walked towards the room everybody had came out of.

Aria grabbed my arm and started leading me down a hallway and grinned, "So whatcha wanna eat? Our chefs can make anything and I mean ANYTHING!"

I thought for a minute and said, "Well I was thinking about a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup."

"That sounds really good, I think I'll have one of those too!" Aria turned and walked into the dining room.

Aria pressed a button on the table and almost immediately a tall red haired guy appeared and bowed, "What can I do for you Princess Aria?"

Aria smiled and said, "First I would like to introduce you to my brother's fiancee, her name is Alexandra." then she turned to me and said "This is our main chef here at the castle his name is Kyle."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Kyle smiled "Princess Aria has been talking about you non-stop Princess Alexandra."

I blushed when he called me princess, "Um it's nice to meet you, too. Please call me Lexi."

"As you say Princess Lexi. Now what can I get you to eat?" smiled Kyle as he turned back to Aria.

"We would like two grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup." said Aria as she sat down in a chair and motioned for me to do the same.

Kyle nodded and said "Would you like anything to drink?"

I thought for a moment before saying, "Can I have some raspberry lemonade?"

"Of course! And for you Princess Aria?" Kyle looked at Aria questioningly.

"I want some pomegranate blueberry juice mixed with blood." said Aria quickly as she looked at me quickly.

Kyle bowed and said, "I'll be right back with your food." before disappearing through a door on the opposite side of the room.

"So" Aria grinned "How do you like being a princess."

Scrunching up my nose I thought for a minute, "Well I'm not exactly sure but I think I could get used to it!" I grinned.

"Your going to love it!" Aria laughed "So is there anything you want to know about vampires or the Underworld?"

"Do vampires have superpowers?" I asked as Kyle came back with our drinks and sat them down in front of us before dissappearing through the door again.

Aria took a sip of her drink and nodded her head, "Some of us do have superpowers but not all of us."

"Do they have really good hearing and eye sight?" I twirled the straw around in my cup before taking a sip.

"We do have good eyesight but thankfully we don't have the superhearing like in some of the vampire movies. That would be really embarressing if we did and some people were doing things that I don't really want to know about." Aria snickered as she took another sip of her drink that was mixed with blood."

I thought about what Aria said and giggled, "You're right that would be super embarrassing!"

Suddenly the doors that Kyle always disappeared through opened, and Kyle walked out followed by two people who were pushing carts with our food, "Princess Aria, Princess Lexi here is your food. I hope you enjoy your meal." said Kyle as the two people sat the food in front of us.

"Thank you Kyle, I'll call you if we need anything else." Aria smiled as she dismissed the chef.

I took a bite of my sandwich and moaned, "This is the best grilled cheese sandwich I've ever had!"

Aria grinned and took a bite of her sandwich, "If you think this is good you have to try the triple chocolate milkshake Kyle makes. It's delicious!"

"Ooh that sounds good can we have some for dessert?" I said with my mouth full of tomato soup.

"Sure but let's finish this food first." Aria mumbled with her mouth full of food.

* * *

"So Terry, how are things back on Earth?" asked Dimitri as the whole family minus Lexi and Aria sat in the sitting room.

Terry frowned and said, "Things are going pretty good. There are a few vampires who are sucking the humans dry, but Rowan has men out trying to catch them."

"Those idiots!" Kiara exclaimed angrily.

"Dad, come on! Terry just got here can we talk about something a little less stressful?" Seth frowned as he watched Terry's stressed out expression.

Dimitri looked at Terry and sighed, "You're right Seth, so Terry how's Lexi doing at the mansion?"

Terry's expression immediately brightened and he laughed, "She's doing great! Rachel wasn't too happy when she first arrived, but now she and Lexi are friends. They do almost everything together!"

Kiara raised her eyebrows at Terry's enthusiasm when talking about Lexi and slyly said, "I'm glad you and Lexi are getting along since your engagement party is in three days."

"Engagement party? What engagement party?" exclaimed Terry as he stared at Kiara in confusion.

Seth laughed at Terry and smirked, "Your engagement party to let everybody know that Lexi is going to marry you."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Dimitri looked at his wife and smiled.

"Don't you think you should have asked us before you went and planned an engagement party?" protested Terry as he looked at the smug faces of his family.

Kiara looked at Terry and smiled, "Don't worry I'm sure Aria will tell her."

* * *

"Wow that was delicious! Can we get out milkshakes now?" I grinned as I leaned back and stretched.

Aria again pressed the button on the table and grinned, "Of course!"

"Is there something else you would like?" Kyle smiled as he looked at Aria.

Aria nodded her head, "We would like two triple chocolate milkshakes and you can go ahead and clear the tables now."

Kyle looked at me and smiled, "Of course I'll be right back with them, and I'll send some people out to clear the table."

"Anything else you want to know?" asked Aria as two people came out and cleared the table.

I thought for a moment and then nodded my head, "So what exactly is the Underworld? Do only vampires live here?"

"Nope the Underworld is a place where people from different realms can live here in peace." yawned Aria as Kyle came out with the two milkshakes.

I stared at Aria curiously, "What do you mean the different realms?"

"Well umm it's kind of like there's a straight line and then there are side lines with circles on the end of them and each circle is another world or realm as we call them. There's the werewolves' realms, the witches' realm, the faeries' realm, the elves' realms and so on. At the end of the line there is one big circle that is the Underworld. In this realm all of the other realms I mentioned before can live together peacefully. If there were to be a fight they would fight with us because they are one of us. It's kind of like what Earth calls immigration." explained Aria as she placed a flower stem in the center of the table and used rose petals to represent the different realms.

I looked at the rose petals on the table that represented the different realms and nodded, "I think I understand. So are there are more realms than the ones you mentioned?"

"Yeah there's a lot more but they don't have a treaty with us. Anything else?" Aria swept the rose petals into a pile and wiped her hands on a napkin.

I shook my head, "Not really at least not about the Underworld. I don't know if I should ask this but I've always been really curious. Why did Kirsten die?"

Aria stiffened when I mentioned Kirsten's name and sighed, "I guess you should know. She and Terry had been friends ever since they were little. As they got older our parents wanted to ensure that the treaty with the Elves didn't weaken so they were going to have Kirsten and Terry get married. About that time Kirsten's father died and her step-brother took over the throne and wanted to break the connection with the Underworld. He had the Elves Embassy sat on fire. Kirsten was trapped inside and Rowan wouldn't let Terry go get her because fire can seriously harm or even kill a vampire."

By the time Aria had finished her story I knew I was about to start crying , "Wow that was incredibly sad! Do you think we could talk about something else? I think I'm about to start crying!"

"Ok well here's something else. In three days there's going to be an engagement party for you and Terry!" grinned Aria as she stood up and stretched.

"What? You should have told me sooner! I'm not ready for an engagement party! I don't have anything to where or anything!" I exclaimed as glared at Aria.

Aria grinned and pulled my arm, "Oh don't worry all you have to do is pick out a dress. We can go shopping tomorrow but for now let's go see the rest of the castle."

* * *

Mary stood in front of Mark her eyes blazing, "It was you who agreed to send Lexi to Terrence and she seems very happy. Why are you going to do something stupid that will hurt her?"

"It won't hurt her! She'll be happier here with us then with that freakin bloodsucker!" argued Mark as he tried to grab the plans that outlined the attack on the mansion from Mary.

"It will hurt her. She cares for Terrence and everybody at the mansion." exclaimed Mary as she held the papers behind her back.

Mark sat down and sighed, "How can you be sure she cares for vampires when all her life I've taught her to hate them?"

"That's exactly why she cares for them. All her life you've only taught her to hate vampires. You were never there for her for anything else and it's the same with me. I've made too many mistakes with her over the years and I'm not going to make another one that will hurt her for life." said Mary as she walked towards the fireplace and placed the papers in it. Striking a match she set the papers on fire and watched them burn.

Mark held his head in his hands and muttered, "I thought you were on my side, Mary. You've always been there for me. Why are you acting like this suddenly?"

"Because what your doing is wrong. Through the years I was on your side because you needed me and now you still need me, but this time it's to show you what's right." smiled Mary as she walked towards Mark and hugged him.

"Ok I know you've finally come to some kind of understanding but can you cut out the PDA? It's making my skin crawl!" snickered Jamie as he watched his parents hug.

* * *

"Hey Aria we should go bother Terry!" I exclaimed after she had shown me around most of the castle.

Aria looked at me and grinned, "I was right having you here will be fun! You get Terry and I'll get Seth ok?"

"Roger that Princess Aria!" I grinned as we walked towards the sitting room.

Once we were in front of the door Aria whispered, "Ready? One, Two,Three!"

When Aria said three we both ran to the french doors and opening both of them we ran inside. When I saw where Terry was sitting, I ran and jumped on him yelling, "Yo Terry, wasup?"

"What the hell was that for?" demanded Terry as he glared at me.

"For the fun of it!" laughed Aria as she released Seth from her headlock and jumped onto the couch.

Dimitri looked at the two girls and laughed, "What am I going to do with two girls who think almost exactly the same?"

I looked at Aria and grinned jumping up with a straight face I announced, "Hello I am Thing 1!" and then I pointed at Aria "And this is my partner in crime Thing 2!"

When Aria had figured out what I was doing she had immediately jumped up grinned, "And we're here to bother you!" we yelled in unison and collapsed onto the couch laughing.

Everybody in the room started laughing and in between laughs Kiara said, "Did you plan on doing that?"

Aria shook her head and grinned, "Nope I just took a chance and hoped that she would say that!"

"Same here" I laughed as I caught the pillow Terry threw at me.

After everybody stopped laughing, Dimitri looked at me and smiled, "I hope Aria told you about the engagement party."

"She did and tomorrow we're going shopping for dresses!" I grinned as I thought about going shopping.

Kiara nodded her head in approval and smiled, "Wonderful! Now why don't you and Terry go up to your room and wash up and get ready for supper?"

"Ok" I smiled "Come on Terry carry me upstairs!"


	18. Chapter 18

"What did you and Lexi talk about?" Kiara asked Aria after Lexi and Terry left the room.

"Not much. I just showed her around the castle," muttered Aria as she looked down guiltily.

Kiara looked at Aria and smiled, "I know you talked about something else. You have an awful poker face."

"We really didn't talk about much. She wanted to know about vampires, the Underworld, and Kirsten." said Aria as she picked up a pillow and started playing with the tassels nervously.

Kiara frowned, "Why would she want to know about Kirsten?" she questioned.

Aria shrugged, "Lexi wanted to know how she died."

"I see. Don't say anything to Terry. I don't want his past to cloud the present and future." Kiara patted her daughters arm before exiting the room gracefully.

* * *

"You go ahead and wash up first." Terry smiled as he picked up a book off the coffee table and sat down in the overstuffed leather chair.

"Ok," I nodded my head, "Don't you dare come in while I'm in there!"

Terry looked at me with raised eyebrows and smirked, "Don't you know that when you tell someone not to do something that's the first thing they're going to do?"

I glared at Terry for a minute before I grinned, "If you come in I'll tell Aria and have her kick your butt!"

Terry sighed and put his hands up in mock surrender, "Ok, ok you when this round."

I stuck my tongue out at Terry and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Turning on the shower I was surprised at how quickly the hot water came, at my parents house I always waited about five minutes. Stepping into the shower I let the warm water run over my body and relax my tense muscles. Reaching for the shampoo I squeezed some into my hand and smiled. It smelled like vanilla, my favorite.

"Hey Lexi you need to hurry up we have to be down there by 6:15 and it's 5:45 right now." yelled Terry from the couch as he glanced at his watch before turning the page of the book he was reading.

With a sigh I turned off the water and grabbed the towel that was hanging beside the massive shower. Wrapping the towel around myself I stepped out of the shower. I groaned when I realized I had forgotten my clothes.

"Lexi you really need to get out now!" Terry frowned as looked at the bathroom door.

I stuck my head out the door and groaned, "Can you hand me my suitcase?"

"Nope. The servants unpacked it while we were downstairs." smirked Terry as he looked at my red face.

I glared at him before sighing, "Could you turn around then so I can get to the closet?" I thought for a moment before adding on a "Please."

"I guess you can since you asked me so nicely." Terry smirked stood up and started to turn around ever so slowly.

I rolled my eyes and bit my lip. I knew he was doing this on purpose just to aggravate me and there was no way I was going to let him get to me.

When he finally turned around, I ran for the closet and slammed the door. "You can turn around now!" I yelled as I opened different drawers trying to find the ones with my underclothes.

"Thanks, but I already knew that from the slamming door." Terry chuckled as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

After I finally found my underclothes, I started looking around the closet. It was filled with every style in every color. With a grin, I started looking at the dresses and decided on a strapless, white layered dress that went to my knees.

"Can you hurry up and get out of the closet?" Terry grumbled impatiently outside the closet door, "My clothes are in there too you know!"

I looked in the full length mirror one more time before running out the door, "Ok the closet is all yours now!"

I looked at Terry and my face turned red. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You should quit staring. Your eyes are about to fall out!" Terry smirked as he walked into the closet and shut the door.

I groaned as I walked towards the mirror to do my hair and make up. "This is going to happen alot since we're sharing a room." I thought to myself with a groan as I brushed on my mascara.

"Come on Lexi we're going to be late!" Terry said as he walked out of the closet with a black suit on.

I looked in the mirror one last time before turning around and walking towards him, "I forgot my shoes!" I groaned as I looked down at my feet.

"Hold on, I'll go get you a pair." said Terry before he disappeared into the closet for a minute. "Here you go." Terry said after he came out of the closet and handed me a pair of black wedges.

I bent over and slipped the shoes on my feet. Standing up I grinned, "Let's go before I remember something else I forgot!"

* * *

"Prince Terrence and Princess Alexandra have arrived." announced a tall dark haired man as soon as we stepped through the french doors into the dining room.

Dimitri looked up and nodded, "Thank you Sawyer. You are dismissed for now. If I need anything else I will call you."

Sawyer bowed and walked out of the room.

I looked around while Dimitri was talking and noticed that the Kiara and Dimitri sat at opposite ends of the table with Aria sitting at Kiara's end and Seth at Dimiti's.

"Lexi, you will sit across from Aria at this end of the table. Is that okay?" smiled Kiara. She said it as more of a statement then a question.

I smiled and nodded my head as I walked across the room to the chair I was supposed to sit in.

Kiara looked around the table and smiled as she pressed the same button Aria had pressed earlier in the day, "Now that everyone is here we can began our meal."

The doors that Kyle always disappeared through opened and eight servants pushing carts walked out. Kyle walked towards Dimitri pushing a cart and bowed, "Here is your dinner Sir, I hope you enjoy it." he said as he placed a golden tray filled with food in front of Dimitri.

"Thank you Kyle, I always enjoy my meals." Dimitri smiled as he picked up a knife and fork and started eating.

After the rest of us had been served six of the servants pushed their carts back through the opened doors and after the last person walked through the door it closed.

Kyle walked towards Dimitri and whispered something in his ear. Ffter Kyle walked to the cart and returned with a glass filled with red liquid I could tell he had asked Dimitri what kind of blood he wanted.

Kyle served all the other vampires the same way before walking to me and smiling, "What would you like to drink Princess?"

I quickly swallowed my bite of salad and said "Pomegranate blueberry juice please."

Kyle nodded and walked to the other cart that hadn't left the room yet and returned with a glass filled with my juice. "Thank you Kyle." I smiled as I took a sip from my glass before setting it down.

"You're welcome Princess." He smiled before standing and bowing "If you need anything else please call me." Kyle and the servant then exited the room.

* * *

After we finished eating, we moved to the sitting room to talk for a little bit, but I started to fall asleep.

"Terry you should probably take Lexi upstairs. She looks like she's about to fall asleep." Kiara smiled as she looked at the clock.

Terry stopped talking to his father and looked at me. Reaching over he shook my shoulder. "What?" I stared at him with my eyes half closed.

"Wake up. You need to say good night to my parents. Then you can go upstairs and go to sleep." Terry chuckled as he helped me stand up.

"Good night everybody. Sorry I fell asleep I'm just really tired." I smiled guiltily.

Dimitri shook his head and chuckled, "It's ok Lexi. We know you've had a long day. I hear you and Aria are going shopping tomorrow so you're going to need your sleep!"

I nodded sleepily before turning to Terry, "Are you ready?" I yawned.

Terry said goodnight to his parents before pulling me out the door, "You want me to carry you upstairs?"

I nodded sleepily and was about to climb onto his back when he picked me up bridal style and started walking to the stairs. "What are you doing?" I stared at him as I wrap my arms around his neck so I wouldn't feel like I was falling.

"I can't carry you on my back with a dress on!" Terry chuckled as he started running up the stairs.

"Did you run slower tonight?" I asked as Terry lowered my feet to the ground.

"Yeah it's not easy to run in suit pants you know." smirked Terry as he opened the door to our bedroom.

I rolled my eyes. Walking into the closet, I picked out a pair of gray jogging pants and a pink t-shirt. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom so don't you dare come near the door!" I yelled as I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

(Terry's POV)

"You know you really need to stop saying that." I chuckled as she locked the door.

"If you come in here, I'll tell Aria and have her kick your butt!" exclaimed Lexi in response.

I laughed to myself, she was so fun to tease! "What's up with having Aria beat me up today?"

Lexi stuck her head out the door and grinned, "She's my partner in crime!"

"Whatever! Now will you hurry up and get out of there?" I grumbled as she stuck her tongue out.

"I will if you ask nicely!" said Lexi with a mischievous smile.

Standing up and walking to the bathroom door I made a dramatic bow and smiled, "Would you be so kind as to come out of the bathroom?"

She opened the door and giggled. I love it when she giggles.

"I suppose I should since you asked so nicely." giggled Lexi as she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

I grabbed my pajamas off the couch and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

Stepping into the shower I shook my head and tried to figure out why I was always teasing Lexi. It couldn't possibly be that I was in love with her I hadn't even known her for a month! There must be something about her that I was attracted to. Maybe it was her beautiful amytheyst eyes, or her long brown hair, or maybe it was her kissable lips. Wait did I just think kissable lips? I asked myself as I stepped out of the shower. Looking in the mirror I asked myself, "Are you in love with Lexi?"

(Lexi's POV)

I stood in front of the mirror and ran a brush through my long brown hair and thought of Terry. I found myself thinking of Terry alot these days after he had taken me to see the horses back at the mansion. His smirk that I used to think was annoying now made me laugh. Why was I thinking these things? I laid the brush on the counter and stared at my reflection. "Are you in love with Terry?" I asked myself as I thought of all the times Terry and I had shared and knew the answer was _yes._

"How long are you going to stare at your reflection? You could get hypnotized you know." laughed Terry as I looked away from the mirror and blushed.

I walked across the room and grabbed my phone. I was about to ask Terry if I could call my parents from here when there was the sound of shattering glass.


	19. Chapter 19

(Terry's POV)

I turned around and stared in shock. In front of me were five elves.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled "You aren't allowed in the Underworld!"

One of the elves stepped forward and laughed, "Terrence you haven't changed a bit! Always speaking before thinking."

"What are you doing here Brendan?" I asked again as I slowly backed up towards Lexi.

Brendan shook his head and sighed, "And here I wanted to have a pleasant chat before I have to kill you."

"Who are you?" asked Lexi as she took a tiny step forward.

"Ah, the new Princess of the Underworld Alexandra Landen. It's a pleasure to meet you before I have to kill you. I am Brendan from the Realm of Elves." laughed Brendan sarcastically.

I pulled Lexi behind me before speaking, "Who sent you Brendan?"

"Your old fiance, Princess Kirsten sent me." smirked Brendan as he pulled out a gun.

"What are you talking about Brendan? Kirsten is dead." I yelled angrily.

Brendan smiled evilly, "But what if she wasn't dead?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lexi timidly as I pulled her beside me.

"I really shouldn't tell you, but seeing as your about to die I guess it wouldn't hurt." snickered Brendan as he lowered the gun. "You see she was a spy for the Elves, but she grew weak when she developed feelings for Terrence. She decided it was time to return to her homeland and end ties with the Underworld. So she faked her own death so that Terrence wouldn't hate her for being a spy. When she found out he was going to get married she got mad and decided you both need to die."

As Brendan finished his story he raised the gun again and pointed it at me.

(Aria's POV)

I was sitting in the chair talking to my mom when there was a pecking sound at the door.

"Aria you really need to train that bird of yours! I don't want peck marks on my doors!" exclaimed Kiara with an aggravated expression.

I stood up and started walking towards the door, "She hasn't done that in along time!" I protested as I opened the door.

As soon as the door opened, a little blue parakeet flew in and landed on my fingering chirping urgently.

"What's the matter Liza?" I frowned as I placed my index finger on her head and closed my eyes.

"I was getting ready to come inside when I saw this!" I heard Liza chirp into my thoughts as she started remembering what happened.

_"I was getting ready to fly inside when I heard glass shattering. I decided to go see what the noise was all about when I saw some Elves surrounding Terry! They were pointing a gun at him!"_

"After I saw that I flew in here trying to find you!" chirped Liza into my thoughts as I removed my finger from her head.

My eyes snapped open as soon as Liza flew off of my finger to her perch in the corner.

"Terry and Lexi are in danger!" I yelled over my shoulder as I took off running for Terry and Lexi's room.

(Terry's POV)

I was shocked. The girl I had loved and thought was dead was suddenly alive and a spy for the elves, and to top it all of she sent people to kill me.

"Terry snap out of it!" hissed Lexi as she stood there shaking like a leaf.

I mentally shook my head and said to myself, "Think about things later, Terrence. Right now you need to figure out a way to get out of this with Lexi alive."

"I think I'll have that pleasant chat now." I smiled grimly at Brendan while pulling Lexi behind me.

Brendan shook his head and chuckled, "I'm afraid it's a bit late for that chat, Terrence."

"Sir, I suggest we not waste any more time. More people could arrive any minute." said a young elf with blond hair.

Brendan nodded his head, "I agree Bentley."

I pushed Lexi to the side of the room and using my vampire speed I ran and punched Brendan in the face, knocking the gun from his hand. I hit the other four assassins on the back of the neck to paralyze them when I heard Lexi scream "NO!"

(Lexi's POV)

Terry easily disarmed the four other assassins by paralyzing them. I was just about to cheer when I saw Brendan reach for the gun and aim at Terry.

I wondered why Brendan would use a regular gun on Terry since it wouldn't kill him when I remembered my Dad had said something about using silver bullets to kill vampires.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran and pushed Terry out of the way. I felt a sizzling pain in my stomach. Looking down I saw blood dripping down my shirt from a bullet hole.

"Terry, Lexi are you guys ok?" Aria screamed as she ran into the room.

Seth, Dimitri and Kiara were right behind her. "Seth get the assasins!" commanded Dimitri as he turned and ran out of the room shouting for guards.

Kiara grabbed the towel I had been drying my hair with and pressed it against my stomach. "It's ok Lexi just breathe." she said urgently as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders to support me.

I nodded my head numbly and concentrated on breathing. The pain was unbearable and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Lexi, you've been shot!" whispered Aria as she stood beside me shaking.

I felt tears dripping down my cheeks. I didn't want to die. There were so many things I wanted to do. I wanted to go to Spain, I wanted to talk to my parents one last time, to tell them I was sorry for yelling at them, I wanted to see Anna and say sorry for not calling or texting for the past few weeks, I wanted to go shopping with Aria. We had just met but she was so fun to hang out with, but most of all I wanted to see Terry to tell him I loved him. That I was happy I got to meet him. I was never going to get to do any of that I thought to myself as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

(Terry's POV)

I stood there shocked. I didn't know what to do. My mind screamed at me to go help Lexi but my body wouldn't move.

"Terry get over here and help me move Lexi to the bed!" shouted Kiara as Lexi started to fall.

Snapped out of my shock I quickly ran and caught Lexi as she fell and placed her on the bed.

"She's losing too much blood to have surgery or anything like that! She needs your venom Terry." said Aria urgently as she felt Lexi's pulse which was extremely weak.

I looked at Mother and when she nodded her head I grabbed Lexi's wrist and bit into it letting my venom flow into her bloodstream.

I concentrated on not letting her blood flow into my mouth because I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself if I got a taste of her blood. I knew the answer to the question I had asked myself earlier. _Yes_ I did love Lexi. I loved Lexi and I wasn't going to let her die.

"Please don't die." I begged in my mind as I let go of her wrist "There are so many things I want to show you. So many things I want to say to you. Like how I love it when you giggle, and how beautiful your smile is, but most of all I want to say I love you."

Kiara checked Lexi's pulse and bit her lip, "It hasn't gotten any stronger, but it hasn't gotten any weaker. Let's take her to my bedroom it could still be dangerous in here."

"What happened?" said Dimiri as he ran back into the room followed by thirty guards.

Aria looked up with red eyes and whispered, "Lexi got shot saving Terry."

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Dimitri as he looked at Lexi's pale face with a sad expression.

Kiara stood up and hugged Dimitri, "Terry gave her some of his venom so she should be ok, but you can never know. I'm going to take her to our bedroom so you can figure out what's going on here."

Dimitri nodded his head and turned around and faced the guards, "I want four of you to follow them downstairs make sure nobody suspicious gets near Princess Lexi. I don't care who they are if they get near them arrest them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir" four men saluted Dimitri before lining up outside and waiting for us.

Gently I picked Lexi up bridal style and started walking towards the door, "Aria will you come with us? Lexi will probably want to see you when she wakes up."

"Aria grab some clothes for Lexi before you come down. We need to change her out of these bloody clothes." said Kiara as she followed behind me.

* * *

(Lexi's POV)

_I felt something soft beneath me and figured that they must have laid me on the bed. I was just about to stop fighting the temptation to sleep when I felt my wrist being grabbed. _

_I wondered why someone would grab my wrist when I felt something break the skin on my wrist. Something warm and tingly ran through my blood vessels like it was begging me to stay alive. I began to fight the temptation to sleep even harder because something was begging me to stay alive because they had something to tell me. I couldn't die, I wouldn't die I had too many things I had to do. _

_ The desire to fall into an everlasting sleep disappeared. With a sigh i relaxed and tried to ask what was going on but my voice wouldn't work so I decided to listen to what was going on around me._

_I heard Kiara talking about my pulse and that it hadn't gotten any weaker and smiled. If it hadn't gotten weaker, that meant I wasn't dead._

_Then I heard Dimitri's worried voice asking what happened and sighed. I was glad he was here. I knew he had gone to get guards so if he was back that meant he had brought guards with him._

_I frowned when I heard Aria's sad voice. I wanted to tell her I was okay, but I knew I couldn't make a sound since I was trapped in this darkness that wasn't letting me out._

_When Dimitri asked if I was going to be okay ,I bit my lip waiting for an answer and sighed with relief when Kiara said I should be ok since Terry gave me some of his venom. Was that what the warm tingly feeling was? It felt like it had begged me to stay alive. Was that what Terry had been thinking?_

_I went back to concentrating on the conversation that was going on around me. I giggled when I heard Dimitri ordering the guards to arrest anybody that was near me. _

_I winced when Terry picked me up. It still hurt when my body was moved. _

_Wait my body was moved? If I'm not in my body then where am I? Am I really dead? No, Kiara said I still had a pulse. I wonder if this is a side effect of getting shot and then healed with vampire venom._

_I relaxed when I was laid on something soft. I guess they moved me to a new room since the other one is filled with broken glass, paralyzed assasins and blood. I laughed to myself when I felt the darkness that had been surrounding me start to disappear._

* * *

(Terry's POV)

"She's a very brave girl." smiled Kiara as she held the door open to my parent's bedroom.

"She's too brave for her own good!" I muttered as I laid Lexi down on the bed as gently as I could.

Kiara shook her head and frowned, "Don't tell her that when she wakes up! She saved your life Terrence. That gun was loaded with silver bullets."

"I know but she could have died to." I sighed as I sat down in a chair and looked at my hands that were covered in blood.

Kiara nodded her head and said, "Go wash up Terry, you're covered in blood."

I shook my head and mumbled, "No, I'm not leaving till she wakes up".

"Ok, then wash your hands off." said Kiara after she had walked into the bathroom and returned with a wet towel.

"Terry?" Lexi mumbled weakly as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room.

I was by her side in an instant, "Lexi are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Lexi's eyes opened wide, "You can hear me?" she whispered.

"Of course I can hear you. Why wouldn't I be able to?" I smiled as I smoothed the hair on her forehead.

Lexi made a face and groaned, "Ugh my stomach hurts really bad again. I can feel something being pushed out!"

Kiara quickly pulled Lexi's shirt up to reaval the bullet slowly being pushed out of her body.

"It will be out in a second your tissue is repairing itself so the bullet is being pushed out." explained Kiara as she placed a thin blanket over Lexi's stomach.

Lexi nodded her head and groaned again, "Can't you pull it out or something to make it hurry up?"

I shook my head apologetically and said, "Sorry I wish I could but it's a silver bullet and I can't touch silver. Besides, by the time we got something sterile to pull it out it would already be out."

"Oh" was all she said before she made a face and gasped, "I think it's out now I felt something pop out of my skin."

Kiara quickly lifted the blanket and smiled, "You're right Lexi. It is out and the bullet hole is healed."

"Do you feel better now?" I asked as I continued to smooth her hair.

Lexi nodded her head and said, "Yes, but I want to get a bath and rinse all this blood off of me."

"I asked Aria to bring you some clothes. Terry can help you to the bathroom. I should be back by the time your finished rinsing the blood off. Oh and don't use really hot water your skin is going to be a bit sensitive since it healed over only a few seconds ago." Kiara said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

* * *

(Lexi's POV)

It felt good to be able to talk again, to see again. These things I will never take for granted again.

"Can you walk yourself or do you want me to carry you?" said Terry as he helped me sit up.

I carefully placed my feet on the floor and stood up slowly, "I think I can walk." I said as I took a careful step forward.

"Ok." Terry wrapped his arms around me and guided me to the bathroom door.

"Why did you do that?" Terry broke the silence as he stopped in front of the bathroom door.

I bit my lip before looking up, "Do what?"

"Why did you push me out of the way? Getting shot wouldn't kill me." Terry mumbled as he stopped walking and stared at me.

"It was a silver bullet. Silver won't kill me but it will kill you." I said quietly as I looked down at my bloody shirt.

Terry continued to stare at me, "How did you know it was a silver bullet?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down, "My dad's a vampire hunter of course I would know about silver bullets. Besides why would they use a regular gun on you? They would know it wouldn't kill you."

"Lexi you are the bravest, strangest, and most special girl I have ever met!" said Terry as his lips came crashing down on mine.


	20. Chapter 20

(Aria's POV)

"Who sent you?" growled Dimitri as he held a iron tipped stake to Brendan's throat.

Brendan laughed sarcastically, "Your would have been daughter-in-law, Princess Kirsten sent me."

"Kirsten's dead!" I yelled as I came out of the closet holding Lexi's clothes.

Brendan looked at me and grinned evilly, "So you think. Ask Terry and he'll tell you differently."

"Seth, take Brendan down to the prison. Make sure he doesn't escape." commanded Dimitri as he hit Brendan on the head to knock him out.

"Lexi's awake! She wants her change of clothes." announced Kiara happily as she walked into the room.

Dimitri turned around and smiled, "Let's go see her then. We need to thank her for saving Terry's life."

"Come on Aria let's go see Lexi." smiled Kiara as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the room and down the stairs.

The master bedroom was on the seventh floor. The eighth floor was Seth's room and the tenth floor was my room. Terry's floor was the ninth floor. Below the seventh floor were the guest rooms and servants rooms.

Opening the door to the master bedroom I gasped, "Mom, I think we're in the wrong room! There's a couple making out in here."

"What are you talking about? This is my room." frowned Kiara as she pushed past me only to stop and stare at what was taking place in front of us.

Lexi had her arms and legs wrapped around Terry and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. They didn't even hear the door open they were so caught up in the moment. "What's going on?" laughed Dimitri as he stopped behind us and tried to see what was going on in the room.

"Terry! Lexi! Stop what you're doing right now!" yelled Kiara as she pulled us into the room and closed the door.

Startled they looked at us guiltily, "Terry, this is all your fault!" mumbled Lexi as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Aw Mom, why'd you make them stop before I could get a picture?" I pouted as I threw Lexi's clothes onto the bed.

Terry sat Lexi down onto the ground and cleared his throat nervously, "We weren't really doing anything."

"I'm going to go rinse off now!" said Lexi as she quickly walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Kiara and Dimitri glared at Terry, "What were you two doing in here while I was gone?" questioned Kiara as she walked across the room and sat down in a chair.

"I told you we weren't really doing anything." muttered Terry as he studied the patterns on the walls.

Dimitri walked across the room and patted Terry on the back, "It's ok Terry. You don't really need to be embarrassed over something that small."

"I thught it was funny!" I grinned as I grabbed a pillow of the bed and pretended to kiss it.

* * *

(Lexi's POV)

Turning on the water I adjusted the water to lukewarm before stepping in the tub and relaxing. Looking at my stomach I saw only pink skin where I had been shot. It looked like it had been weeks since I had been shot even though it had only been a few hours.

"Lexi, your clothes are right outside the door okay?" yelled Aria as she sat the clothes down in front of the door.

"Ok." I answered as loud as I could without it hurting.

After wiping all the dried blood of my stomach with a washcloth, I drained the water because it was red with blood.

I refilled the tub with clean warm water and washed my hair making sure that I got every little bit of blood out of it.

"Lexi, are you almost finished in there? Terry seems to be impatient to see you." Aria giggled while Terry kept glancing towards the bathroom door.

I blushed a deep red and sank lower into the water hoping it would wash away my embarassment.

"I'll be out in a second." I mumbled as I got out of the tub and started to dry off. Walking towards the door I cracked it open and grabbed my clothes. Putting on my clothes was rather painful since it still hurt to bend down. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked pretty good for a girl who had just been shot by a freakin Elf. The clothes Aria had picked out for me weren't exactly my style. I didn't like wearing shorts that were super short in public, because it made me feel like I was in my underwear, but thankfully she had gotten my extra large sweater that covered my butt.

Walking out of the bathroom I blushed again when I saw Terry looking at me.

"What are you waiting for Terry? You've been staring at the bathroom door ever since she walked in there," chuckled Dimitri as Terry looked away.

"Can I eat something? I'm kind of hungry." I mumbled as my stomach made a large unlady like noise.

Kiara stood up and smiled, "Of course! I should have thought of that. With venom in your bloodstream it seems as though your food digested faster then usual." she smiled again before disappearing through the door.

Dimitri looked at me then at Terry before laughing, "Aria come on let's go find your Mother. I think these two need some time alone."

Aria looked at me and grinned before following Dimitri out the door.

"So, how are you feeling?" mumbled Terry as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Pretty good. It hurts to bend down though." I laughed as I walked across the room and sat on the chair opposite of Terry.

Terry simply nodded his head before looking at the floor. "Can you get me a blanket? The shorts Aria got me are a little too short for me." I tried to break the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry I kissed you back then. I just couldn't stop myself after you almost died." muttered Terry as he dropped the blanket that was on the bed in my lap.

I bit my lip and tried not to cry. Great, just great the guy I fall in love with regrets kissing me. I thought to myself as a tear dripped down onto my cheek.

"W-what's the matter? Why are you crying?" stammered Terry as he stared at the tears dripping down my face.

"Oh nothing." I smiled sarcastically, "I figure out I'm in love with some guy, save his life, and make out with him only to have him apologize for kissing me."

Terry's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he stuttered, "Y-you're in love with me?"

I looked down at my hands and whispered, "Yes."

"Look at me," whispered Terry just as quietly as he gently forced my chin up so I had to look into his eyes, " I thought I was crazy and insane for falling in love with a girl I had only known for a few weeks. That's why I apologized for kissing you. I didn't know you felt the same way."

It was my turn to be shocked. I stared into Terry's beautiful green eyes to see if he was teasing me, but all I saw was love and happiness. "You love me?" I stuttered over those three words. I bit my lip waiting for his response.

"Lexi, I Love you more then anything. I didn't realize it till you almost died." smiled Terry as I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck holding on as tightly as I could.

"Every time I leave you alone, I come back to find you to being all lovey dovey with each other." laughed Kiara as she sat a tray holding a bowl of steaming noodle soup and a glass of milk on the dresser.

I blushed and let go of Terry only to have him wrap his arms around me tighter. "Is there anything wrong with a couple who's in love to hug and kiss?" smirked Terry as he kissed my forehead.

"You guys are in love?" screeched Aria as she ran into the room with a blue parakeet flying after her.

I buried my head into Terry's chest and groaned, "This is so embarrassing!"

"Lexi, there is nothing embarrassing about being in love." smiled Kiara as she wiped a red tinted tear off of her cheek.

I lifted my head to look at her and frowned, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy. I never thought I'd get to see Terry act this way again." Kiara's smiled turned into a worried frown as she glanced at Terry.

Terry frowned at his Mother's reaction, "It's ok Mom. You don't have to be worried about mentioning Kirsten anymore. Over the past few weeks I started to let go of the past, to let go of Kirsten, but today with what happened" here Terry paused as his face hardened, "I realized I never really loved Kirsten in the way an engaged couple should be in love. I was so used to having her around that I mistook friendly affection as love. When I found out she was a spy any affection I had for her disappeared."

"I'm glad you finally realized that Terry." smiled Kiara as she reached for the bowl of soup and handed it to me, "Your Father and I saw how you treated each other. It was like you were best friends not lovers. We thought that after you got married your feelings would change, but that never happened."

I started to feel uncomfortable since they were talking about Kirsten and the past, but Kiara wasn't finished talking, "I'm actually glad Kirsten was a spy. If she hadn't been a spy we would never have met Lexi, and you wouldn't have found real love." I smiled to myself as I swallowed a mouthful of delicious noodle soup, Kiara hadn't forgotten about me while they were talking about the past.

"Ok can we talk about something else? It's getting way too lovey in here for my liking." giggled Aria as she pretended to gag.

"Why don't you explain to us how Kirsten is a spy and how she's alive." suggested Kiara as she sat down on the bed.

I silently ate my soup as I listened to Terry tell what had happened in the bedroom as he came to the end of his story he looked at me and smiled.

"Wow, I can't believe it! That's like something off of TV, or out of a book" exclaimed Aria as she shook her head, "Girl fakes death, finds out her ex-fiance is getting married, gets mad and tries to kill him." Aria ended with a laugh.

I laughed along with her till I remembered something, "Hey Aria, how did you know we were being attacked?" I asked her as I sat the bowl of soup back onto the dresser.

"Liza told me." smiled Aria as she held out her finger and the blue parakeet that had been following Aria flew onto her finger.

"Birds here can talk?" I gasped as I looked at the bird curiously.

Aria shook her head and giggled, "No. Remember I told you some vampires have gifts? Well my gift is communicating with animals. Usually you can just talk through your mind, but because I'm too lazy to practice I have to touch her head to be able to talk to her."

"So how did she know what was happening?" I questioned Aria as I sat back down on the chair.

"She had been outside and saw what happened." smiled Aria as she rubbed Liza's head.

I looked at Liza and smiled, " Thank you Liza, you saved my life. I owe you a pound of bird seed."

Aria placed her index finger on Liza's head and closed her eyes. When she opened her them she was grinning like a fool, "Liza said you had better buy her an expensive bird seed."

"Terry will buy her the bird seed." I stuck my tongue out at Terrence and laughed.

Terry smiled and shook his head, "If you say so. I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed. Today has been a really long day" after he finished what he was saying he picked me up bridal style.

"Terry, what are you doing? Put me down." I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Aria looked at me and rolled her eyes, "Doesn't seem like you really want down" she giggled.

"Good night everyone." smiled Terry as he walked out the door.

"Are you going to put me down now?" I grinned as I kissed Terry's cheek.

Terry looked at me and smirked, "Sure, if you want to walk up those stairs."

I looked at the stairs and pouted, "I change my mind! Terry carry me up the stairs."

Terry chuckled as he began to run up the stairs, "I thought you would say that."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey sorry I updated so late -_- I'll try and update sooner next time :D **

**If the end of this chapter seems a little cheesy to you... well it probably is because I thought it was cheesy too! If there are any mistakes with punctuation or spelling please tell me! I had a few things I was going to say (type) but I forgot them all... Anywayyss on with the story! I'll try and write about the engagement ceremony in the next few chapters! :) and please review! It doesn't take long and it makes me extremely happy and if there are things you think I should fix please tell me! I'll probably go back and rewrite the first few chapters because I really don't like them and now the next chapter (No really I'm serious! ;)**

(Seth's POV)

I tightened the iron chains around the Elf's wrist as tightly as possible before turning around and walking out of the prison cell. Iron, that was about the only weakness for an Elf. I don't know why all mythological creatures have a weakness for metal, but they do.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked no one in particular as I walked into Dad's study to find my Mom and Aria there also.

Aria looked at me and rolled her eyes, "Gee, I don't know maybe some freakin Elves tried to kill my brother and his fiancé" she said sarcastically.

I love my sister but sometimes she can be a pain in the ass. "That's not what I meant." I snapped as I sat down on the couch opposite of Aria.

"Enough you two." grumbled Dimitri as he turned and glared at Aria and I.

Kiara looked at me and sighed, "Seth you need to control yourself. If you can't control yourself now with little things how will you control yourself when you are king and have to put up with bigger things?"

"I don't want to be king!" I inwardly screamed, "I want to live a quiet peaceful life!" Outwardly I simply smiled and said, "Will try Mom."

Aria rolled her eyes and muttered, "Can we please talk about something interesting. Like how Terry's in love with Lexi."

My jaw literally dropped to the floor when she said that. "What are you talking about?"

"Terry's in love with Lexi. Terry figured out he was never in love with Kirsten and you know all that crap." Aria tried to look like it wasn't big news but failed miserably.

"That's great!" I exclaimed happy for my little brother. He's been through so much the last few years. I'm glad he's gotten over Kirsten. "Does she love him, or even like him? I know the engagement was a rather set up by Finn." I frowned at the thought of Terry being hurt again.

Dimitri, Kiara and, Aria burst out laughing, "She loves him alright! You should have seen what walked! Lexi and Terry were kissing like crazy!" said Aria in between fits of laughter.

"I guess it's safe to assume the engagement ceremony is still on!" I chuckled as Aria demonstrated how Terry and Lexi kissed using a pillow.

Kiara and Dimitri suddenly looked very serious, "If what that Elf said is true then we need to have people guarding Lexi and at the ceremony we'll need to double security." said Dimitri as he opened a drawer and pulled out a file.

"What are you talking about? What did the Elf say?" I asked them confusion filled my voice.

Kiara's face hardened as she told me about Kirsten being a spy, her fake death, and the reason Terry and Lexi had been attacked.

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. This is exactly why I don't want to be King I don't want to put up with people lying to me and trying to kill me. "There has to be help from and insider." I said as a thought came into my head.

"What do you mean?" said Dimitri as he sat down the papers he was looking at and stared at me curiously.

"We told all the ambassadors that there would be a party. We didn't tell them it was an engagement ceremony so that means it probably wasn't one of the other realms and not many people know about the engagement. There's only a few people who know that Terry and Lexi are here." I said slowly as Kiara and Dimitri slowly nodded there heads.

Aria looked down and bit her lip, "I think we can narrow it down even more then that." she whispered.

"How?" said Kiara immediately as she turned to face Aria.

"Besides Terry and Lexi, only ten people know which room they were staying in Sawyer, Rowan, the two servants who carried up their luggage, the girl who cleaned the room, the four of in this room and Finn." said Aria as she counted down the people on her fingers.

Dimitri and Kiara paled when Aria said Finn's name, "Your mother and I need to talk this over. Why don't you get to bed." said Dimitri calmly as he glanced at Kiara.

"G'night peoples." said Aria as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

* * *

(Dimitri's POV)

"We know it's not Rowan since he's in the Overworld. The servants wouldn't even think about it doing something like that unless they are being controled." said Kiara as she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the names of the people Aria had mentioned.

I nodded my head and looked at the paper, "That leaves Finn and Sawyer." I muttered quietly.

"Dimitri, I know Finn is your son but that doesn't mean we can take him off the list." said Kiara quietly as she placed her hand over mine.

I nodded my head again and thought about the dark past that Finn and I shared.

Before I married Kiara I had been in love with another woman, Cassandra. She was an evil, conniving woman that wanted to be queen but at the time I didn't know any better and thought she was sweet and loving woman. My parents didn't like her and tried to warn me but I didn't listen and bought an apartment for her where I could come and go without raising suspicion of people.

She later became pregnant and had Finn. I couldn't tell my parents that I had a child without being married so I begged her to not tell anyone promising her that when my parents died I would marry her and she would be queen. After ten years she thought she had waited long enough and tried to kill my parents. Thankfully she failed and was sentenced to death.

Finn was a young boy and loved his Mother more then anything and believed she could do no wrong. When she was sentenced to death he was angry that I hadn't tried to save her. Even when I explained what she had done he still held a grudge against me.

After Cassandra died I told my parents everything. They were understandably upset and said that Finn could never be King since he was the child of Cassandra. This time I listened to them and agreed. I would always love and protect Finn but I could never let him become King. I knew that if someone even mildly similar to Cassandra ruled the Underworld all peace with the other realms would be lost and since Finn lived with his Mother until she died so she was the greater influence in his life. Later on in life I let Finn rule the vampires on Earth since he couldn't be King and I wanted to do something for him. I continued to let him be the leader of the vampires on Earth even after Terry moved to the Overworld, which meant that he would rule over Terry also.

When Cassandra died I stopped going out of my room because I felt sure that everyone, even my friends would laugh at me. I had been friends with Kiara ever since highschool and she was the one faithful friend who came to see me everyday and acted as though nothing had changed. Over time I grew to love her and decided to tell her I had a son. She said that whether I had a child or not it didn't change the fact that I was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Dimitri? Are you ok?" said Kiara as she waved her hand in front of my eyes.

I stood up and pulled her into a hug, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about the past and wishing I could change it. There are so many things I did wrong with Finn. If he is working for the Elves it will be entirely my fault."

Kiara wrapped her arms around my waist and whispered, "It's ok Dimitri. You can't change what happened and nothing he does is your fault. He's a grown man and makes his own decisions."

"You're right." I sighed as I leaned my chin against her head, "But I still wish I could go back in time and not mean Cassandra. I know that sounds like I don't love Finn but if I had never met Cassandra Finn wouldn't be like he is today." I finished in a whisper.

All of a sudden Kiara pulled away with a troubled look on her face, "I just thought of something else." she said quietly.

"What is it?" I sighed again as I sat down.

Kiara sat down on the couch and chewed on her lip for a minute before saying, "Remember the night Kirsten faked her death? Well the reason she went to the Elves Embassy was because she and Terry had a fight."

"What does that have to do with what's going on right now?" I stared at her my eyes filled with confusion.

She glanced at me and and bit her lip again before saying, "The reason Terry and Kirsten fought was because Terry saw Finn and Kirsten hugging. I was out looking for them when I saw Kirsten storming off and Terry yelling after her that he said he was sorry. So I asked him what was wrong and he said he had seen them hugging and gotten mad because it looked like they were having a secret romantic meeting."

I nodded my head thoughtfully trying to figure out how this tied in with the current situation.

Kiara rubbed her eyes before continuing, "He accused Kirsten of cheating on him. They fought for awhile before she finally yelled at him that Finn had asked to speak with her and that Finn said he loved her and wasn't going to say anything but he had to tell her before it was to late and she was officially engaged to Terry. Kirsten told him that she was sorry but she loved Terry and wouldn't leave him. Finn had asked for one hug before she was officially engaged and that was when Terry saw them."

"You're telling me that two of my sons loved the same woman that turned out to be a spy." I sighed and shook my head.

Kiara nodded her head and said, "But that's not all. When Finn found out that Kirsten was dead he went to Terry and told him that it was his fault she was dead. That if Kirsten had picked him over Terry she would still be alive."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" I growled in frustration.

Kiara shook her head and sighed, "Terry asked me not to. He said he didn't want people thinking bad things about Kirsten since she was already gone."

"Well at least now it's out in the open. This needs to be taken care of before it turns into a much larger problem then it already is." I sighed as I reached for the file I had been looking at earlier.

Kiara grabbed the file and put it back in it's drawer before standing up and saying, "You need to sleep Dimitri. Your going to need all your strength for the coming days."

I nodded my head in agreement as I stood up and stretched. Lifting my right hand up towards my mouth I muttered into shiny red ring on my finger. Grabbing Kiara's hand I pulled her out of the office just as a bright light surrounded the door.

"You actually used the spell to secure your office!" exclaimed Kiara as she stared at the red light surrounding my office.

I nodded my head and began to walk towards our bedroom, "I have a feeling it needs to be there." I muttered.

* * *

(Lexi's POV)

"Where are we?" I yawned as Terry gently laid me on a bed.

"We're in a guest room since our room was practically destroyed." I heard him chuckle as he walked into the bathroom.

I was just about to close my eyes when I heard Terry telling me to get up and brush my teeth.

"You sound like my Mom!" I complained as I slowly got off the bed and shuffled into the bathroom.

Terry chuckled and handed me a toothbrush and toothpaste, "I don't think you want anybody to see you with a piece of parsley stuck in your teeth."

I felt my face turn a bright red as I quickly brushed my teeth. "There is that better?" I looked at Terry and smiled the biggest smile possible.

"Much better." smiled Terry as he kissed my cheek and walked into the bedroom.

Climbing onto the bed I looked around the room for Terry. Coming out of another door,that must be a closet since he was in pajamas, he laid down on a couch much to small to be comfortable.

"You can sleep on the bed." I mumbled as I saw him trying to get comfortable.

Opening his eyes he looked at me for a second before getting up and laying on the right side of the bed.

"Are you sure there won't be another attack?" I whispered as I looked around the dark room. The only light was from a lamp on the other side of the room.

Terry sat up and pulled me into a warm hug. "It will be ok." he whispered into my ear as I relaxed against his chest, "We have guards right outside our door and the room is covered in a protecting spell."

"Ok." I whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

Terry smiled at me before laying back down and closing his eyes.

"Hey." I poked him on the shoulder.

Without opening his eyes he answered with a tired, "Yes?"

"Stretch your left arm out." I whispered as I tugged on his arm.

Stretching his left arm out he opened his eyes and looked at me curiously. With a yawn I laid my head down on his arm and wrapped my arm around his chest. "What are you doing?" his voice sounded amused.

"I'm cuddling. Now good night." I smiled as I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

Turning onto his side he wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me close and whispered into my ear, "I love you Lexi."

Smiling into his chest I whispered, "I love you Terry."


	22. Chapter 22

(Terry's POV)

Happiness, that was the word that was running through my head as I laid on the bed with Lexi using my arm as a pillow. I haven't felt this happy since Kirsten died. Hell, I was never this happy when Kirsten was alive! Carefully I slipped my arm from under her head. Instantly a slight frown appeared on her forehead.

Leaning down I kissed her forehead and murmured, "I love you."

"Love you too!" she giggled as she opened her eyes and stared into mine.

"I thought you were still asleep!" I mumbled a bit embarrassed at being caught kissing her in her sleep. Even though we kissed before I was still embarrassed.

Lexi sat up and yawned, "I was, until somebody rudely interrupted my lovely dream of talking animal and giant chocolate bars."

"Giant chocolate bars? I know girls dream about weird stuff but that has got to be the weirdest dream ever!" I chuckled as I got off the bed and stretched.

Lexi rolled her eyes and stretched, "Whatever, it was a wonderful dream." she sighed as she flopped back down onto the pillow.

"Why's that?" I chuckled as Lexi reached for my hand and pulled me back onto the bed.

Laying her head on my chest she giggled, "Because I could talk to animals and eat as much chocolate as I wanted."

"You really are a strange girl but I like you even more for being strange!" I smirked as I picked up Lexi's hand and kissed it.

Sitting up, Lexi smiled and said, "You want to know something even weirder?"

"I guess." I pretended to yawn.

Lexi glared at me before saying, "You were in my dream and you were a superhero."

"Hmm I think I would make a good superhero don't you?" I pretended to consider her what she just said seriously.

Lexi glared at me before a mischievious gleam appeared in her eye, "Maybe, but don't superhero's always get the girl?"

Turning over so Lexi was under me I smirked, "I think I already got the girl!"

"Oh really? I think we'll have to talk about that!" giggled Lexi as she took a deep breath and yelled, "Aria, come kick your brother's butt!"

Seconds later a grinning Aria came running through the door and saluted Lexi saying, "Aria, reporting for duty ma'am!"

"Yay! You're finally here!" cheered Lexi as she grinned at me evilly, "Aria, will you please get your brother off of me? I'm hungry and we have a engagement ceremony to get ready for."

I sighed as Aria ran across the room and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into a sitting position, "The engagement ceremony is tomorrow! Why do you need to get ready today?"

"We need to pick out dresses, shoes, hairstyles, and jewlery." smirked Aria as Lexi nodded her head in agreement. "Plus we have to do our nails and I could really use a massage if it's not to much trouble." grinned Lexi as she hopped off the bed and ran into the closet.

Aria turned to me and grinned, "She's so strange!"

Crossing my arms I stood up and frowned, "What do you mean she's strange?" I narrowed my eyes.

Aria rolled her eyes and playfully smacked my head, "Jeez Terry, relax. I meant she's strange in a good way. I mean how many girls can get shot one night and be perfectly fine the next morning?"

I nodded my head in agreement, "She's full of surprises that for sure. The first little bit was awkward because I didn't want to actually want to have to talk to her so when she was watching movies in the living room or reading in the library I would sneak in and sit there with her. She always seemed quiet, so when she yelled at us during dinner one time it really surprised me." I chuckled as I remembered Lexi outburst.

"I guess that's what makes Lexi special." laughed Aria as Lexi walked out of the closet wearing jean shorts and a black t-shirt.

Lexi stood in front of the closet with her hands on her hips, "Have you guys been talking about me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh who cares if we've been talking about you? We've got more important things to do so let's go!" giggled Aria as she grabbed Lexi and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

(Lexi's POV)

"What do you want to eat?" grinned Aria as she pulled me down the stairs.

Rolling my eyes I pulled out of Aria's grasp, "I would like to not have to walk down the stairs!

"Oops, sometimes I forget your still human," giggled Aria sheepishly, "I'll go get Terry wait here!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs.

Looking at the banister I considered using it to slide down to the first floor, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice behind me whispered.

"Do what?" I turned my head to give Terry a kiss.

Wrapping his arms around my waist he kissed my neck, "Slide down the banister," Terry chuckled.

"Are you a mind reader? How did you know I was thinking about that?" I turned around and stared at him curiously.

"I saw the way you were eyeing the banister and I know you like doing weird things so I thought you might try something like that." he smirked as he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

Rolling my eyes I went back to eyeing the banister, "Do you think it's a bad idea? It seems pretty fun to me and you could always catch me if I fell off."

"I have a better idea. Remember Aria told you some vampires have gifts? Well mine is a shield." smirked Terry as turned to look at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I grumbled as plopped down onto the stairs.

Shaking his head Terry chuckled, "Everything my dear, everything. You see I can move objects with out making physical contact with them. I'll use a shield on you so you can slide down the banister without falling."

"Hmmm, sounds fun!" I cheered as I jumped up and looked at Terry expectantly.

Terry looked at me mischievous grin on his face, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I looked at him curiously. Damn I'm always getting curious when he's around I though to myself as Terry's grin widened.

"If I'm helping you, you should give me something in return don't you think?" he smirked. Rolling my eyes I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Happy?" I mumbled quietly as I looked down.

"Not quite." said Terry as he bent down and kissed me on the lips. "Now I'm happy," he smirked five minutes later after a long passionate kiss.

Blushing furiously I mumbled, "Don't do that where people can see us! Now take me downstairs so I can eat and get ready for the engagement ceremony!" I demaded as I looked at the ground with an extemely red face.

"Why not?" chuckled Terry as I started to float about a foot above the ground.

"Because it embarrasses me. Now please take me downstairs!" I scowled as Terry's grin grew wider.

Leaning against the banister a mischievious look appeared on Terry's face. "I don't think I want to let you go just yet!" he smirked as I tried to walk down the stairs but failed miserably since he was using his gift on me.

Rolling my eyes I turned around and glared at him, "If you want me to go through with this engagement ceremony, I suggest you let me go downstairs right now!" I tried to keep a straight face when I demanded he let me go.

"You should listen to Lexi!" yelled Aria as she stood at the top of the stairs looking like a over protective sister.

Terry scowled playfully as he used his invisible shield to move me so that I was standing on top of the banister, "Why do you girls always gang up on me?"

"Because your a boy. Girls stick together, Right Lexi?" giggled Aria as she skipped down the stairs and gave me a high five.

Giggling I nodded my head and said, "Come on guys I'm starving here!"

"Ok." sighed Terry as I sat down on the banister and started sliding down to the first floor.

"Well, was that fun?" grinned Aria as soon as I came to a stop at the first floor.

Nodding my head I ran towards the kitchen where I knew I would get a delicious breakfast.

"What would you like to eat this morning?" smiled Kyle as I burst through the dining room doors where Kyle was standing ready to make me anything I wanted to eat.

Grinning I sat down on at the table and said, "Pancakes, big fluffy pancakes with chocolate chips, strawberrys, lot's of syrup and whipped cream!"

"Alright I'll be right back with some orange juice for you while you wait." chuckled Kyle as he walked through the double doors that led to the kitchen.

Smiling I leaned back into the seat and yawned. I could get used to this, I said to myself as Kyle sat down a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Thanks Kyle!" I mumbled as I took a sip of the orange juice, "Mmmmm, this tastes better then the orange juice from back home!" I said under my breath as I took a long gulp of the delicious juice.

"That's because it's fresh squeezed orange juice." said Kyle with a smile as he walked back into the kitchen.

My comfortable silence was broken when a stack of magazines was dropped on the table directly in front of me. "I got us a bunch of bridal magazines to look at while we eat breakfast!" said Aria with a smile as she sat down in the chair next to me.

"When did you get in here? I didn't see you come in!" I said in between chocking.

Frowning Aria began to pat my back and said, "What's a matter why are you chocking?"

"I dunno maybe because you scared the crap out of me while I was drinking my juice!" I said sarcastically as I wiped my mouth with a cloth napkin.

I felt bad as soon as I said that because Aria's usually happy face immediatly turned sad. "Sorry I'm little hungry right now and that makes me grumpy." I muttered as I picked up one of the bridal magazines from the stack in front of me.

"That's ok, I understand." smiled Aria as she scooted closer to me so she could look at the magazine with me.

Ten minutes later we were on our second magazine and had already ripped out about fifty pages with dresses that we wanted to look at.

"Here's your food Miss Lexi." said Kyle with a smile as he sat down a plate stacked with pancakes and topped with strawberries and whipped cream just like I had asked for.

Grabbing a fork I immediatly took a large bite of pancakes and sighed, "Thanks Kyle this is delicious" I mumbled.

"Glad you think so!" chuckled Kyle as he turned to look at Aria, "Can I get you something to eat Miss Aria? I didn't realize you were in here with Miss Lexi or I would have asked you sooner."

"I'm not really hungry right now but if I do get hungry I'll eat some of Lexi's pancakes." snickered Aria as I glared at her for saying she'd eat some of my food.

Nodding his head Kyle said, "Let me get you another fork then."

"Ok thanks Kyle!" said Aria with a smile as she reached for another magazine.

Turning to look at Aria I studied her expression carefully, "Oh my gosh! You like Kyle don't you?" I exclaimed when I saw a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"H-how did you know?" stuttered Aria as she glanced around the room to make sure nobody could hear us talking.

Shaking my head I grinned, "Ah, my young Aria you are but a young girl in love. I on the other hand have been in love for, oh I don't know a few hours, or a few days at most." I ended with a snicker.

"Shut up!" hissed Aria as soon as Kyle walked through the doors carrying a glass of red liquid in one hand and a fork in the other.

I looked at her and mouthed, "Should I stay quiet or should I tell everybody about your little crush?"

Her mouth fell open and she whispered, "You wouldn't dare!"

Giggling I said, "I would, but if you don't try and turn me into your barbie today I'll consider not telling everybody your secret." She narrowed her eyes at me for a few second before sighing, "Fine, whatever, I don't care, I won't turn you into my barbie for the day. Happy?"

"Yes! Very happy now let's eat and look at more dresses!" I mumbled as I took a bite of strawberries and whipped cream.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey guys sorry for posting the last two chapters so late. It's been kinda crazy with school starting and everything. Yeah I know those are excuses but seriously I just didn't have any inspiration to write :( I'll try and be better! I actually have an idea for a new twilight fanfic but I'm not sure I should start... But I promise this one I'll finish this story first before I start any others! :D**_

(Lexi's POV)

Two hours later Aria and I were in the royal dress shop or whatever you want to call it and I was trying on all the dresses we had picked out while we were eating breakfast. We managed to narrow the list down to 50 different gowns and right now I had only tried on 10.

"I don't like that dress." commented Aria as I stepped out of the fitting room in a white one shoulder dress.

Rolling my eyes I grumbled, "I didn't like this dress in the first place! You picked it out and insisted I try it on."

"Yeah well I can't help that you don't look as good in that dress as the model did in the picture!" smirked Aria as she turned and motioned to the next attendant to take another dress into the fitting room.

Yep, that's right! I got a whole line of people, or vampires standing in a line outside the fitting room ,holding all the gowns we decided we wanted to try on.

"Hurry up!" huffed Aria as she pushed me towards the fitting room.

Turning a round I gave her the best glare I could and said, "Remember what I said at breakfast about turning me into a Barbie?"

The smirk on Aria's face dissappeared almost immediately, "I remember!" she said with a pout.

"Good! Because I decided to clarify what me not being a Barbie means. First, no comments about how the models look better then me and second, don't push me into the fitting room!" I grinned a little evilly.

Frowning, Aria nodded her head, "Yeah, Yeah I get it."

Giggling I walked towards the fitting room slowly to get on Aria's nerves. I knew it was working when I heard her give a loud sigh. I was still shocked about the size of the fitting room. It was bigger then my room at my parents house and I had four attendants to help me get in and out of the different gowns. When we first got here I was a little uncomfortable when Aria told me that I would have four attendants in the fitting room with me. I didn't want anybody to see me in my bra and panties, but before I even said anything they gave me a thin slip to put on so that I could change out of the dresses without them seeing anything!

"You are all dressed now." said one of the attendants.

"Thank you" I paused and thought for a second, "Your name's Laura right?"

That girl positively beamed when I remembered her name!

"Yes that is correct! Thank you for remembering my name!" she said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Smiling I said, "No problem." Turning to look into the mirror I gasped. The dress was a simple strapless white gown and towards the bottom there was silver stitching creating a beautiful flower pattern towards the bottom of the dress. "I hope she likes this dress because even if she doesn't I'm going to wear it!" I grinned as I stepped out of the fitting room.

"Oh my gosh, Lexi! That dress is gorgeous!" squealed Aria as she jumped up off the couch and clapped her hands.

"Glad you like it, because this is the dress I want to wear!" I grinned, happy that Aria liked the dress and I wouldn't have to fight with her about wearing it.

Nodding her head Aria turned to all the other attendants and said, "We won't need anymore dresses. Bring out some white shoes that have purple, or silver in them."

"Purple and silver?" I looked at Aria and raised an eyebrow.

"Oops, sorry I just thought purple would bring out the color of your eyes and silver would make the stitching on the dress stand out more." mumbled Aria as she bit her lip.

Giggling I shook my head and said, "I'm just teasing you. Don't they need to know what size I wear? I wear a size 6 in case they needed to know." I nodded my head towards the line of attendants that were standing there looking a little confused.

"Oh yeah!" Aria giggled, "All those shoes will need to be a size 6." she said loudly so everyone could hear.

Yawning I walked towards the couch and flopped down on it with a sigh, "Now that we got the dress we need a hairstyle to go with it."

"How about a loose braid on the side with some curls?" said Aria as she sat down on the chair across from me, "It's simple so you won't have 500 bobby pins sticking in your head, and it's pretty."

Closing my eyes I imagined me in the white dress I picked out with a side braid and grinned, "I love it! I think it will be really pretty."

"Yeah, and for a necklace we could use a simple heart necklace with an amethyst in the middle to match your eye color." said Aria as she started bouncing up and down in her seat."

Nodding my head in agreement I laughed, "I like that idea. I've never been one for overly flashy necklaces or anything."

"I guess that's a good thing?" Aria said as if it were a question, "Oh and for earings what about some simple tassle earings that reach your shoulder?"

Again I closed my eyes and imagined what that would look like and smiled, "I think that would be really pretty!" I said as a line of attendants walked back into the room each carrying several shoe boxes.

"Ok I guess that's settled then. I'm going to go find you a necklace while you try on the shoes ok?" said Aria over her shoulder as she walked out the door leaving me to try on the 100's of different shoes by myself.

Frowning I looked at the long line of attendants that were holding several pairs of shoe boxes, when suddenly a idea popped into my head, "You can be so dumb sometimes Lexi!" I muttered to myself before turning to face the line of attendants and saying, "I want to try on all the shoes that have a 3-4 inch heel on first."

After they sorted out all the 3-4 inch heels, and I tried on atleast 20 differnt pairs of shoes I finally found a pair of shoes I liked. They were white with a round toe and on the outside edge of the shoes there were purple flowers with the centers made up of silver beads. It matched everything I was going to wear perfectly and I was glad I didn't have to try on anymore shoes. "I'll take these pair. Thanks for all your help guys! " I said with a grin as I placed the shoes back into the box and handing it to Laura so she could put them with the dress.

"Hey Lexi, I found the necklace!" squealed Aria as she came running into the room just as I laid down on the couch.

Sighing I stood up and stretched, "Ok, what's next?" I questioned as I glanced at the large grandfather clock across the room.

"Next is snack time, but first I want to see the shoes you picked out." said Aria as she opened the shoe box and inspected the shoes, "I like these shoes!" grinned Aria as she placed the shoes back in the box.

"Is it time to go see your boyfriend now?" I giggled as she turned a bright red.

"He's not my boyfriend!" blushed Aria as she turned and walked out of the room.

Running to catch up with her I smirked, "Yeah Yeah, I know he's not your boyfriend but I gotta tease you about something!"

"Whatever!" giggled Aria as we ran down the halls towards the kitchen.


End file.
